Cambio di Genero
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Varia llega a Namimori a causar estragos mientras busca a su nuevo Guardián de la Nube. Tras una serie de eventos desafortunados, en el cual la bazooka de Lambo se lleva el estelar, terminan metiendo en un enorme problema a Tsuna y a Fran. [Fem27, Fem26]
1. Prologo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Prólogo de un desastre**_

_..._

Fran era un genio.

Un pequeño, y malvado, genio.

Sólo necesitó hacer uso de unas cuantas palabras para hacerle perder la paciencia a Xanxus Di Vongola. Unos insultos por aquí, unas insinuaciones por acá. Realmente no era una hazaña digna de aparecer en el «Guinness World Records», pero a Fran le bastaba con saber que logró su objetivo.

Vacaciones.

Unas _largas_ vacaciones.

Quizá el único fallo en su plan era el hecho de que no estaba solo, pero no es como si la manada de tarados que había negociado su custodia con _cierta cabeza de piña _ le fuese a prestar mucha atención. Al menos no cuando le había metido en la cabeza a Xanxus que debían encontrar un maldito Guardián de la Nube.

¿Y cual fue su argumento para lograr aquello? Un simple:

"—_Si el niño Vongola tiene uno, ¿por qué usted no? El no tener uno no nos hace ver más fuertes, sólo incompetentes"._

Por supuesto, Fran lo había dicho en base a todo lo que pudo sacarle a Viper con diez Euros, lo cual no fue demasiado. Se hubiera inventado algo mejor, pero no tenía más dinero, así que trabajó con lo que pudo.

El punto era que, mientras el resto de Varia estaba medio matándose para cumplir el nuevo capricho del Jefe, Fran gozaría un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad a medias pues; dicho sea de paso, sus conceptos de "paz" y "tranquilidad" estaban demasiado alterados.

Mientras pudiese divertirse, Namimori se convertiría en un sitio de lujo para vacacionar, a pesar de ser todo lo contrario.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola. Pues, dicho sea, heme aquí con una historia para 'no tan nueva'. Algunos la recordaran, otros quizá no, pero esta historia la había escrito hace como un año y medio; lo que sucedió entonces, fue que por falta de inspiración (y revoltijos que me hice con el manga de KHR) esperé a que el manga terminara para estructurarle mejor la trama a este fic. En esencia es lo mismo, pero muchas cosas del anterior cambiaron, considerémoslo un Remake. (?)**


	2. Varia, llega

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Varia, llega**_

_..._

Tsuna odiaba ser despertado en las mañanas, realmente lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a su sueño inusualmente pesado; se había acostumbrado a dormir como fuese desde el día en que su hogar se convirtió en una guardería mafiosa. No obstante, él no odiaría tanto el ser despertado de no ser por cierto sujeto que se empeñaba en hacer miserables cada uno de los días en su patética existencia.

El nombre de ese sujeto es Reborn.

El único, el original. De ser posible debía agregarse también la frase: "y esta vez más malvado que nunca", cual éxito cinematográfico; pues desde que la maldición fue rota, el bebé del mal estaba mucho más animado que de costumbre.

Eso se traducía como dolor elevado al infinito para cierto castaño.

Si Sawada Tsunayoshi antes se quejaba de todo este asunto del Hitman Tutor, pues ahora tenía más razones para hacerlo. Las bombas, los golpes, las balas… todo eso era un mundo rosa en comparación a las maldades de las cuales ahora era victima.

Y si bien él jamás fue precisamente 'normal', la normalidad de su vida se había esfumado para siempre.

Mucha gente odiaba la 'mundana cotidianidad', pero Tsuna no podría sentir más que envidia de esos malditos afortunados atrapados en ella. Después de todo, ¿Quién en su maldito sano juicio desea que un bebé le levante a punta de revolver a las tres de la mañana para darle la vuelta diez veces a Namimori?

Tsunayoshi no, eso es seguro.

—Eres débil —señaló Reborn, que como siempre, no perdía la oportunidad de agredirlo verbalmente con una pequeña sonrisa que profesaba aún más dolor y sufrimiento para el resto del día.

—Eres malvado —jadeó Tsunayoshi, preguntándose internamente por qué Dios le odiaba tanto como para no permitirle desmayarse en ese mismo instante.

—Ma, ma. No te estreses Tsuna, te pondrás tan agrio como Gokudera —Yamamoto le sonrió de esa forma tan suya.

—¡Cierra tu estúpida boca, freak del béisbol! —exclamó Hayato, molesto con el mencionado—. ¿Se encuentra bien, Juudaime? —Su tono cambió radicalmente, lo cual no era de extrañar pues era a Tsuna que se estaba dirigiendo.

—¡Sawada, resiste AL EXTREMO! —Ryohei tuvo la _extrema_ amabilidad de pasarle una botella con agua.

¿Oh, no fue mencionado? Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei de alguna manera habían quedado metidos en eso también. Otra desgracia para Tsuna. Esos tres gozaban de excelente condición física, sin mencionar que entre ellos no paraban de retarse; al final, gracias a sus amigos, habían dado 33 vueltas en lugar de 10. Por lo que, en cierta forma, sus amigos también eran perversos.

Como si no fuera demasiado, los tres llevaban pesas al más puro estilo de _Rock Lee_.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

En serio, ¿no podía simplemente desmayarse?

_Por supuesto que no,_ sabía de sobra que no tenía tanta suerte.

…

De no ser porque conocía _muy bien_ lo que iba a pasarle si osaba faltar a clase, Tsuna tuvo que tragarse todo el dolor de sus agarrotados músculos y asistir a Namimori Chuu; si el entrenamiento matutino le había dolido como el demonio, el castaño sabía que sus moretones no eran nada comparadas con las miles de hemorragias internas que Hibari Kyoya y sus malditas tonfas iban a dejarle si se atrevía a faltar a la escuela.

¿Por qué toda la gente que conocía era tan jodidamente escalofriante y/o subnormal? Exceptuando quizá a Kurokawa, Kyoko y Chrome, todos sus conocidos eran indudablemente anormales.

Tal vez, Tsuna atraía a personas raras a su alrededor.

—_En serio extraño mis días como perdedor amante de las chicas 2D_ —murmuró.

—¿Tsuna-kun? —Enma tuvo que chasquear sus dedos frente al par de orbes color caramelo de su amigo para asegurarse de que no estaba herido de ninguna forma, llevaba un buen rato con esa mirada perdida.

Cabe mencionar que ambos fueron arrollados por Shitt-p! de camino a la escuela mientras ésta intentaba acosar a Gokudera, tal y como pasaba todas las mañanas desde que los Shimon y Vongola se llevaban bien.

—¿Ah? —Tsuna regresó en sí—. No es nada, Enma-kun.

—Uhm…

El pelirrojo no pareció convencido, pero si algo se apreciaba (y al mismo tiempo se odiaba) de Kozato Enma, era su poca predilección por indagar detalles de la vida de terceros. El pelirrojo simplemente dejó a su amigo estar, aunque en el fondo se preocupó un poco.

La mañana transcurrió como era de esperarse, absolutamente normal y predecible; con eso nos referimos a que Tsuna fue golpeado, humillado, pisoteado, acosado, y baleado muchas, muchas veces. Y para terminar el _normal_ día, Reborn tuvo la brillante idea de secuestrarlo antes de la ultima hora de clase y dejarlo abandonado en una montaña sin motivo aparente. Completamente solo, rodeado de miles y atemorizantes animales mutantes que a saber qué loco psicótico había dejado en libertad.

…

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, cierto científico ex Arcobaleno conocido como Verde, tuvo un escalofrió.

—¿Qué clase de bastardo estará hablando mal de mí?

…

El atardecer llegó, trayendo consigo un cielo naranja y la figura menuda de un jovencito castaño que bien podría ser sobreviviente de _Jurasic Park_ o _Anaconda 2._

—Odio mi vida —se quejaba Tsuna, luchando por no desplomarse y arrastrarse por el suelo el resto del trayecto.

El sólo recordar que muy probablemente mañana sería peor, y el día siguiente, y el día siguiente a ese, y todos los días posteriores hasta que muriera o Reborn se cansara (la primera opción era más probable), lo hacía temblar.

—Bien, al menos este día no puede ser peor.

_Grave error._

Por supuesto que sí podía ser peor.

Al llegar a su cuadra, dobló la esquina correspondiente y abrió la verja (nunca antes la despreocupación de su madre ante un ladrón le pareció tan buena). Ya que había perdido sus llaves en algún punto del bosque, simplemente tocó el timbre; mañana le pediría a Fuuta el favor de que le sacara una copia, tenía el presentimiento de que él no podría ir a sacarla por sí mismo.

—¿Ara? —Nana le recibió con una sonrisa, de esas que solo las madres pueden darte y hacerte sentir mejor a pesar de haber tenido un día horrendo—. Tsu-kun, que bueno que llegas.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que deseaba estar en casa —suspiró el castaño, luchando contra el impulso de abrazarse a la cintura de su madre y enterrar su rostro en sus faldas; no solo porque se vería patético, también podría ser tachado de pervertido.

—Apropósito —Nana observó preocupada a su hijo por una milésima de segundo, corriéndose a un lado para que este pudiera pasar—. Tsu-kun, tenemos visita.

Tsunayoshi, que tranquilamente estaba quitándose los zapatos, cesó todo movimiento apenas sintió un gran vacío en el estomago; su súper intuición le estaba diciendo que volviera a colocarse sus tenis, se despidiese de su madre, y corriera hasta Taiwán.

Esto claramente no era igual a cuando su padre venía, lo supo principalmente porque no había ninguna cantidad exagerada de overoles colgados afuera; lo único que tenía claro es que evidentemente esto lo iba afectar de alguna manera y, sin duda, tenía que ver con la mafia.

—_¡VOOOOOOI! _

¡¿Por qué rayos Varia estaban en _**su **_casa?!

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Jo, jo. No, no soy Santa. No habrá regalos. Pero traje la actualización *sonrisa* es la que menos he tardado en subir desde que tengo que asistir a la ESO.**

**Agradezco enormemente a los Reviews que me llegaron, muchos son lectores de la vieja versión. Espero disfruten esta tanto como puedan y que también los haga reír. **

**Cualquier error ortográfico, me avisan. A pesar de que leo el cap. con Loquendo (sirve bastante para corregir errores y no tienen idea lo mucho que ayuda para saber donde colocar comas y demás) puede que algo se me escapara.**

**Nos vemos. ~**

**Y recuerden, un Autor con Reviews es un Autor que vomita arcoíris. (?)**


	3. El principio del infortunio

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**El principio del infortunio**_

_..._

_Estúpida, sensual, y jodida súper intuición Vongola._

Si Tsuna hubiese sabido que Varia estaba en su casa, ahora mismo estaría camino a _cualquier sitio a excepción de su hogar_. Pero no, al parecer subir y bajar la montaña, luchar contra un pavo real mutante, huir de una jauría de perros-lobo y verse obligado a beber jugo de cactus (lo cual no fue lindo, pero estaba desesperado y deshidratado) había estropeado su _súper sentido horario; _y de no ser así, pues no encontraba otra razón para que su súper intuición no le advirtiera cinco minutos antes que los posibles causantes de la Tercera Guerra Mundial estaban en _**su**_ casa_._

Pero como ya no podía escaquearse del asunto, ahora estaba en su sala observando muy incómodamente como su madre atendía a Varia como si fueran visitas _normales._

—_Mamma_.

Por supuesto, Reborn tenía que estar involucrado en el asunto.

El bebé seguramente había engañado a su madre bajo alguna tonta historia, haciendo hincapié en la debilidad de la mujer por su pareja establecida quién-sabe-dónde; Reborn era un maldito chantajista, y Tsuna se estaba aprendiendo la biblia negra de sus artimañas.

Oh, el castaño se iría al infierno de todos modos así que realmente no importaba.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —el bebé fingió demencia absoluta con respecto a Varia.

Nana contestó:

—Unos viejos amigos del trabajo de Papá que han venido a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros mientras resuelven algunos asuntos laborales, Reborn-kun —sonrió.

¿Lo ven? Tsuna suspiró disimuladamente al escuchar la ingenua respuesta de su madre. No importaba si se hacía el desentendido, el bebé debió falsificar una carta de su papá o algo por el estilo para convencer a Nana de tal cosa; no sería la primera vez que lo hiciese.

Iemitsu era muchas cosas: egoísta, vago, llorón, falto de huevos para darle la cara a su mujer, etc. Pero ni siquiera habiendo perdido la cordura el hombre se atrevería a meter a Varia, de todas las personas peligrosas en el mundo de la mafia, en su casa. Suficiente había sido el susto de muerte que Nana les dio durante el teatrito que montó Vindice al venir a atacarles en su propia casa, como para salir con _esto_.

Bueno, de todas formas, Tsuna aún tenía la esperanza de que Varia supiese que había ciertas cosas que bajo ninguna circunstancia debían hacer en su casa; como enojar a Nana Sawada, por ejemplo. Ella era tan increíblemente aterradora enojada que, después de verla así solo una vez, Xanxus se volvería un dócil cachorro en su presencia.

Pensándolo bien… no era tan mala idea.

Esperen, ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? La malicia de Reborn se le estaba traspasando.

—¿Tsu-kun? —le llamó Nana, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

El joven parpadeó. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

Todos le estaban mirando fijamente, pudiéndose leer la expresión: "¿Y bien, basura? No tengo todo el día"; en los ojos de Xanxus.

Tragó disimuladamente, por que bueno… no había escuchado nada de lo que le habían dicho y/o preguntado.

—L-Lo siento… ¿me repites lo que has dicho, _kaa-san_?

Uno pensaría que sería realmente difícil ignorar el jaleo de los Varia, lo cual sí sería complicado si se fuera una persona común. Es decir, ¿Qué persona _normal_ ignora a un joven maniático de risa estrafalaria ensartándole cuchillos en la cabeza a un niño _kuudere _ con sombrero en forma de _manzana, _mientras un tipo que parece amante del _Heavy_ grita sin parar, un hombre gay con una _boa de plumas_ da un discurso sobre lo maravillosa que es la tapicería de tu sala, y el tío que esta sentado frente a tí desea verte _muerto_?

Ninguna, pero todos sabemos que Sawada Tsunayoshi no es nada normal.

Él, de hecho, estaba tan terriblemente acostumbrado a lidiar con las bombas de Gokudera, los berreos de Lambo, las explosiones de vergüenza de I-pin, los gritos _extremos_ de Ryohei, Reborn y sus diversas formas de tortura, entre otras cosas, que ya su cerebro se ponía automáticamente en _stand by._

Hablando de los niños… para suerte de todos, Lambo, Fuuta e I-Pin estaban arriba, bien refugiados. Lambo había sido aparentemente sedado, ya que Tsuna no encontraba otra razón para no haberlo escuchado berrear en los últimos 25 minutos.

—… y quería saber si tenias inconveniente al respecto.

El castaño tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de propinarse un _facepalm _ al notar que se había vuelto a ensimismar y, por ende, se había vuelto a perder lo que se supone tenía que escuchar. Xanxus se veía a punto de explotar, así que mejor se calló y se hizo el que escuchó lo que su madre dijo.

—No tengo problemas.

Sólo Varia y Reborn notaron que no tenía ni media idea de lo que acababa de aceptar, porque sonrieron perversamente; Tsuna tuvo un escalofrió, ¿En que rayos se había metido?

…

Ni en sus más locos sueños Sawada Tsunayoshi imaginó que terminaría compartiendo su habitación con Varia. ¡VARIA! Bueno… Xanxus había elegido dormir en el _washitsu,_ por lo que técnicamente Tsuna compartía habitación con Belphegor, Lussuria, Levi, Viper y Fran. No es como si eso dejara de hacer mala la situación. Y no sólo eso, sino que al parecer había aceptado hacerles de guía turístico al día siguiente, todo por culpa de no prestar atención.

Tsuna tenía tan mala suerte que _Kamijou Touma_, en comparación con él, era un bastardo afortunado.

Belphegor se había adueñado de la cama, Viper del escritorio (a fin de cuentas no ocupaba mucho espacio porque aún era un bebé), Levi y Lussuria habían agarrado la parte superior e inferior de su armario para dormir allí; lo que dejaba a Fran durmiendo con él en el suelo.

Pero como aun faltaba mucho para irse a dormir, el castaño aún tenía que soportar a Varia y el resto de su familia en aquella bomba de tiempo conocida como cena. Le daba pavor solo pensar como acabaría esto.

Bajaron a cenar, y tal como predijo, un jaleo monumental se armó por culpa de Lambo y la inexistente paciencia de Xanxus. Balas, granadas, cuchillos, y "¡VOOOOOOOOI's!" volaron por el aire; Nana permanecía ajena, hablando con Fuuta (quien quería salir pitando de allí, pero no podía), mientras que Tsuna esquivaba las balas perdidas; a su lado, Fran permanecía cenando imperturbable a pesar de que tenia siete cuchillos enterrados en el brazo.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con ese niño?

Mejor dicho: ¿Qué rayos pasaba con su madre?

Al término de la cena, Lussuria amablemente se ofreció ayudar a su madre a lavar los platos; los demás se fueron a vagar. Xanxus se encerró en el _washitsu_ a beber, los niños salieron corriendo al segundo piso y Bianchi se fue con ellos, Levi estaba fuera del _washitsu_ por si a su líder se le ofrecía algo, Reborn había desaparecido _misteriosamente_, Squalo veía la televisión en silencio (era sorprendente lo civilizado que era el tipo cuando no estaba gritando), y Belphegor actuaba como _Gillermo Tell_ mientras Fran hacía el papel de diana.

Tsuna, por su parte, se escondía en el baño ante toda esa locura reinante en su casa.

—Enma, te dejo a Natsu.

—_¿Estas seguro de eso, Tsuna-kun?_

—Te gustan los gatos a pesar de que Adel es alérgica, no habrá problemas con Natsu.

—_No uso llamas del cielo._

—No es como si Natsu se la viviese en su caja, de todas formas…

—_E-Esta bien. Ya repartiste tus bienes a Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei-sempai, Chrome, Lambo, Fuuta-kun, I-pin, incluso a Hibari-san. Esto… ¿qué vas a dejarle a Mukuro?_

—Bueno, él podría hacer cosas creativas con mi cadáver…

—… _Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?_

—Es _Mukuro._ Tú dime si bromeo.

—…

¿Qué? Si estuvieran en su lugar también se hubiesen encerrado en el baño, llamado y obligado a su mejor amigo para que escribiese su testamento.

Ahora, no sabía si era buena idea haberle dejado a Hibari-san esa bandana que decía: "Yo soy el defensor de la justicia"; pero algo tenía que dejarle al Prefecto del terror.

—Por lo menos Lambo será feliz, al final heredara mi cuarto… —mientras Tsuna divagaba, la puerta del baño se abrió intempestivamente y volvió a cerrarse de la misma forma.

¿Quién era el ser falto de sentido común que había entrado sin tocar? Ni más ni menos que Fran, luciendo su típica póker face.

—Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que esté haciendo… —Tsuna sabía que Fran en realidad no lo sentía, aunque para empezar el castaño no estaba haciendo nada a parte de llamar a su mejor amigo sentado en posición fetal dentro de la tina vacía.

—¿No se supone que Belphegor te estaba usando de diana? —Inquirió, colgándole a Enma por instinto; ya mañana se disculparía, si es que seguía vivo para entonces.

—Pues… —antes de poder completar su frase, Fran fue vilmente interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta viniéndose abajo. El responsable no era otro que el antes mencionado, Belphegor.

—Ushishishi. ¡Vuelve aquí, rana!

Fran hizo un amago de suspiro.

—¿Por qué insiste en llamarme rana, príncipe falso? —Comentó, logrando irritar a Bel en el proceso—. ¿Es acaso usted tan estúpido que confunde las ranas con manzanas?

Tsuna simplemente contempló como el rubio sacaba un centenar de cuchillos de quién-sabe-dónde (tal vez Bel y Lambo tenían bolsillos dimensionales en su ropa y cabello), su súper intuición le avisó que saliera de allí lo antes posible, a menos que desease quedar picado en trocitos; lo sorprendente es que antes de poder esfumarse, Tsuna descubrió que alguien lo estaba cargando estilo novia.

Ese alguien era Fran.

—¿Pero qué ra…?

—Lo siento Vongola, pero aunque el estúpido jefe no lo admita, necesitamos que nos guíes. No puedo dejar que el príncipe falso lo mate o tendré que aguantar los gritos del capitán sardina.

Y ante el cabreado Belphegor y un atónito Tsunayoshi, Fran saltó por la ventana del baño con el Décimo en brazos.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**He aquí la continuación. Es cortita, pero eso me ayuda a actualizar más rápido. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, me inspiraron para subir más rápido la continuación. ¡Espero guste este capitulo! En el próximo comienza el desastre inminente.**

**Recuerden que un Review hace una autora feliz, y una autora feliz es una autora inspirada. **

**Sayo.**


	4. En busca del Guardián de la Nube

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Buscando al Guardián de la Nube**_

_..._

Tsuna no tenía idea de cómo es que no había muerto de vergüenza todavía.

Fran, un niño de ocho años de edad, se lo había llevado cargando como si fuese una novia; y como si fuese poco, Belphegor estaba de testigo y ese príncipe de tercera no sabía mantener su _real bocota_ cerrada. Esto era más humillante que aquella enfermedad ridícula que le dio al recibir tantas balas de la última voluntad; un cien absoluto en la escala de humillación.

—¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? —suspiró.

—Porque es un idiota con terrible mala suerte —contestó Fran, tan amable y sincero como siempre.

Actualmente se encontraban en la orilla del rio que atravesaba Namimori, más o menos cerca del lugar donde Enma y Tsuna se volvieron amigos después de caerse estúpidamente en el agua. ¿Por qué Fran lo había traído allí? Quién sabe. El niño no conocía Namimori, y de chiste seguramente sabía llegar a Kokuyo; no le sorprendería que lo hubiese traído al azar.

Reinaba un silencio incomodo, pues Fran no decía nada y solo se dedicaba a mirar el reflejo de la luna en el río como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo; seguramente estaba esperando a que le diese sueño, a fin de cuentas era un niño y debía tener una hora de dormir. ¿No?

—Oye, Fran… —le llamó, dubitativo.

—¿Qué? —Fran inquirió sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué vinieron a Namimori?

Tenia curiosidad por saber eso, después de todo, Varia no había pisado su hogar desde el asunto de los anillos y la Batalla de los Arco Iris, y de ello ya habían pasado unos dos meses y medio. ¿Qué era tan importante como para que viniesen a Japón? Por lo que sabía, Xanxus raras veces se movía del Castillo Varia.

—Deseaba vacaciones —respondió imperturbable el niño.

—¿P-Perdón?

—¿Es usted sordo aparte de inútil?

—Por supuesto que no, pero esa es una respuesta bastante incompleta.

Es decir, ¿Vacaciones? Fran no debería llevar trabajando ni siquiera un mes desde que Mukuro lo mandó a Sicilia (según Chrome), aunque cualquiera que soportara a los Varia todos los días por cuatro semanas seguramente desearía un respiro; ni siquiera Mukuro estaba tan loco… bueno, sí lo estaba, pero en la escala de locura Varia estaba ligeramente más arriba que Mukuro y sus esbirros.

Viendo que Fran era del tipo que solo respondería si se le hacía una pregunta ridículamente directa, Tsuna no tuvo otra opción que seguir fastidiando al niño; Xanxus no le diría por qué estaba en su Ciudad, y Reborn era tan maldito que le diría que lo investigase por sí mismo.

—¿Cómo fue que Xanxus, de todas las personas, fue convencido de tener vacaciones?

Eso debería ser lo suficientemente directo, después de todo para saber de las actividades de Varia solo había que preguntar por el sátiro al mando; nadie en Varia respiraba sin que Xanxus Di Vongola lo supiese, a si mismo nadie se largaba de esa base sin su permiso. Y si Xanxus se movía, sus guardianes le seguían como perros fieles sin importar cuan ridículamente estúpidas fuesen las ordenes del moreno.

Fran se hundió de hombros despreocupadamente, decidiendo responder; después de todo el niño Vongola aparte de tenerle paciencia, era tan bonachón que no le diría a nadie su secreto. Tenía tatuado "inocente y manipulable" en el rostro.

—Le dije que el tener el puesto de la nube vacante no nos hacia parecer más fuertes, solo incompetentes —admitió con su típico tono monótono.

Tsuna miró al niño como si acabara de decir: "Yo soy Jack Spicer, genio maligno".

Ahora entendía por qué ese niño era uno de los tres ilusionistas capaces de engañar a Vindice en el futuro, pues para burlarse de Xanxus había que tener ingenio y no temerle a la muerte.

…

Aún se preguntaba dónde había dormido Squalo, porque si no recordaba mal, el maestro de la espada no estaba en su habitación para cuando Tsuna regresó a casa con un dormido Fran en su espalda.

Oh, bueno. Mejor era no saber algunas cosas.

La mañana siguiente había sido igual de infernal que la cena, ¿Cómo su madre permanecía imperturbable? Sinceramente, o era muy ingenua o sabia bastante a cerca de la mafia pero se hacía la desentendida, de ser así, su madre bien podría ser tía o pariente de Yamamoto.

El desayuno concluyó, Bianchi se llevó a Fuuta a la primaria (Reborn insistió que si iba a ser hermano de Tsuna, tenía que estudiar como la gente normal) dejando a Nana, los niños y Varia en casa; Tsuna sabia que hoy no iría a clase, lo que seguramente le iba a costar una paliza por parte de Hibari-san mañana. Se supone que tenía que guiarlos por todo Namimori cual GPS, algo que afortunadamente podía hacer debido a que Reborn le había obligado a correr tantas veces por el lugar que inevitablemente se había aprendido cada calle, callejón y atajo; no es que Varia no supiera guiarse por Namimori, pero sólo habían venido de visita dos veces y sus peleas duraron menos de una semana, había una clara diferencia entre alguien que llevaba años viviendo en el lugar y unos extranjeros que apenas y se habían dado el tiempo de turistear.

Solo tenía que caminar por allí y mostrarles a Varia lo que quisieran ver, Viper le diría a dónde quería ir.

—¿Puedo preguntar al menos a qué vinieron? Es lo justo —se justificó antes de que Squalo le saliera con un "VOOOOOOI, mocoso estúpido".

Lussuria fue el único que se dignó a responderle, contestando lo dicho por Fran la noche pasada; Tsuna empezaba a creer que el Guardián el Sol era el único Varia agradable, y eso le asustaba _demasiado._

Dando su propósito por completado, Tsuna guió a los Varia tal y como se lo _pidieron._

…

_Infernal._

No había otra forma de decir cuan terrible había sido su día, si antes pensó que su trabajo era fácil vaya que había sido un perfecto imbécil.

Tuvo que guiar a Varia por los sitios más peligrosos de todo Namimori, y varias veces se toparon con el Escuadrón Disciplinario que intentaron detenerlos (técnicamente eso fue por su culpa, ya que al estar faltando a clase rompía las reglas). ¿El resultado? Estudiantes desangrándose y en camino al hospital.

Hibari lo iba a morder hasta la muerte.

Viper simplemente le indicaba a donde quería ir gracias a un aparato que (aparentemente) le había robado a Verde, el bendito aparato en forma de PDA mostraba una especie de mapa de Namimori; similar a un mapa de calor, donde se veían manchas color purpura. Según el ex Arcobaleno, eso servía para rastrear concentraciones de llama tipo nube en tiempo real; de esa manera encontrarían usuarios de llama de la nube, y Xanxus decidiría si servían como Guardián del Varia o no. ¿Y como haría eso?

Sencillo: dándoles una paliza a todos los posibles candidatos.

Según la lógica del cielo tormentoso, el Guardián de la Nube debía ser una persona fuerte, capaz de patearles el trasero a los otros Guardianes. Algo que Reborn apoyó.

Por supuesto que la concentración de llama más grande registrada estaba en Namimori Chuu, obviamente siendo la perteneciente a Hibari; suerte que el aparato rastreador de llamas (ya que según Lussuria, podía rastrear todos los tipos de llama pero Viper la configuró solo en tipo nube) tenía la opción de 'omisión', de esa manera la concentración de llamas producida por Hibari fue fácilmente ignorada después de que el ex Arcobaleno le diese 'clic' a la opción 'omisión' y posteriormente a la concentración en Nami Chuu. Hasta ahora la búsqueda había sido infructuosa, y Fran no hacía mejor las cosas, pues no dejaba de molestar al resto de Varia.

El día no hizo más que empeorar después de que Gokudera, Ryohei y Yamamoto se toparon en su camino casi a las tres de la tarde. Como era martes, Yamamoto no tenía actividades en el club, Ryohei estaba en las mismas, y Gokudera no estaba en ningún club; cabe destacar que los tres se sorprendieron de verlo con Varia, pero después se pusieron _extremadamente _serios. Tsuna tuvo que parar a sus Guardianes antes de que se pusieran a pelear contra Varia al creer erróneamente que lo habían secuestrado.

Y todo se hizo peor cuando estos insistieron en acompañarlos después de que se vio forzado a dar explicaciones. Xanxus estaba que lo mataba allí mismo, pero al parecer lo que dijo Fran la noche anterior (con respecto a que era necesario) resultó ser completamente cierto.

_La. Tarde. Más. Incomoda. De. Todas._

Lussuria estuvo lanzándole _indirectas_ a su Guardián del Sol, que estaba _extremadamente _incomodo con eso; Yamamoto era criticado vilmente por Squalo, el pobre se defendía alegremente pero solo hacía que el albino le insistiera más; Fran se metía con Belphegor, y éste le seguía usando como diana; Viper estaba de malas pulgas, gruñendo lo poco que le pagaban para soportar esto; y al final de la cadena estaba Xanxus, con un notorio hastío del alboroto y evidentemente queriéndole volar los sesos a todos.

No solo no encontraron a nadie capaz de ser digno del puesto de Guardián, sino que ya se habían caminado por casi todo Namimori y seguían sin encontrar nada; para coronar el asunto, Xanxus había dejado en claro que iba a sacar de Namimori a su Guardián de la Nube _porque se le daba la regalada gana._

Tsuna en el fondo sabía que Xanxus sólo quería probar que podía encontrar un Guardián mejor que el suyo en el lugar donde residía.

La única zona que faltaba por revisar de Namimori eran los viejos barrios que estaban cercanos a las afueras, donde Namimori empezaba a convertirse en el bosque que le otorgaba la mitad del nombre al lugar; allí había solamente casas antiguas, ya que eran de las construcciones más viejas. La casa de campo (base, templo… lo que fuera) de Giglio Nero que estaba por allí debía ser la única excepción a la regla de 'construcciones antiguas típicas de japón', pues esa construcción en especifico era tipo occidental mientras que el resto era de tipo oriental.

Tal y como se esperaba, poco a poco el ambiente fue cambiando notablemente, dándole un aire más tradicional a Namimori; había desde casas pequeñas a pensiones y dormitorios, pronto llegarían a la zona de casonas grandes y ya no habría otro lugar a donde ir. No a menos que Xanxus quisiera ir más allá del Templo, al otro lado de las montañas, hasta el pueblo más cercano; y bien el castaño sabía que no seria así.

Sinceramente, estaba cansado de tanto caminar, pero no podía quejarse abiertamente como Fran; Tsuna poseía sentido común, después de todo. Y bien sabía que apenas dejara de serle útil a Varia ellos podrían intentar matarlo, así que no podía abusar de su posición porque bien sabía que tomarían represalias después.

Entonces, Viper de la nada exclamó:

—¡JEFE!

Todos observaron por primera vez una mueca de asombro en el rostro de Viper, una de esas cosas únicas en la vida; cuando se preguntaron por qué aquella reacción, Viper enseñó el PDA y todos apreciaron una gran concentración de llamas de la nube no muy lejos del Templo Namimori. Tsuna silbó, pues la concentración era más chica que la de su propio Guardián de la Nube, pero era enorme comparada con las anteriores que había visto de soslayo cuando caminaba al lado del bebé.

—¡Muévanse, basuras! —La orden de Xanxus movilizó a todos automáticamente.

Parecía que Varia había encontrado a su Guardián de la Nube.

Pero por alguna razón, Tsuna no tenía un buen presentimiento.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Dos actualizaciones en un día! LOL. Bueno, estaba motivada, sobre todo por el gran número de Reviews que me llegó en menos de dos horas xD a quién me pidió conti rápido, pues más rápido que esto no se puede, ¿o sí? ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Si dejan comentario, capaz traiga más conti esta noche o mañana. :D**


	5. ¿Ella? y ¡¿'Ellas!

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**¿Ella? y ¡¿Ellas?!**_

_..._

Tsuna dudó sobre qué hacer, pues para empezar no tenía idea de qué iba su presentimiento, sin mencionar que intentar detener a Xanxus después de todo lo que habían pasado hasta ahora era suicidio asegurado.

En el momento que Viper señaló una casa y los Varia volaron el muro de hormigón, Tsuna supo que toda oportunidad que tuvo para hacer _algo_ se le había esfumado de las manos.

Apenas el polvero levantado por el muro destruido (vaya ironía) su híper intuición le dijo que tenía que tomar a sus amigos y salir corriendo de allí, pero en cambio se quedó paralizado como un perfecto imbécil mientras que Squalo gritaba su típico "VOOOOOOI" y Varia se adentraba en el patio de la casa. Su híper intuición se volvió aún más molesta en ese momento, así que tomó a Gokudera y Yamamoto de las muñecas para que no avanzaran; Ryohei se quedó quieto por una vez en la vida, notando lo que Tsuna había hecho.

—_No entren._

Tsuna había usado su voz de jefe. Exacto, esa misma que tenía cuando estaba en modo híper. Y cuando Tsuna usaba el tono de jefe, lo mejor era hacer caso.

Cinco segundos después… _sucedió._

Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Viper y Belphegor no supieron qué demonios los golpeó. Lo cierto es que, para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban tirados en el suelo con cortes muy cerca de sus yugulares; alcanzaron a esquivar el corte letal por sus reflejos de asesinos.

—¿Quién diablos son ustedes y por qué han invadido mi propiedad? —Siseó una voz fría. Era una voz suave, pero con un claro instinto asesino brotando de ella.

Una bonita voz.

Una voz femenina.

Una chica.

La polvera se disipó y frente a los apaleados Guardianes Varia se encontraba una joven.

Cabello azabache, laceo aunque ligeramente rizado en las puntas, y que llegaba hasta un poco más allá de su cintura; de largo flequillo irregular que hacía lucir rebelde su cabello, enmarcaba su rostro. Ojos amatista, ligeramente rasgados, con largas pestañas a juego. Su piel era nívea, blanca como la porcelana y seguramente suave. Su cuerpo se asemejaba demasiado al de Shitt-P!, aunque esta chica era notablemente más baja que la italiana, apenas y le llegaría a la altura de la nariz a Yamamoto, pero definitivamente era más alta que Enma, Kyoko, Chrome, Haru o él mismo.

Si le preguntaban al castaño, él tenia que admitir que esa joven era hermosa.

Una linda joven… con aterrador parecido a Hibari Kyoya.

Una joven parecida a Hibari Kyoya que sostenía un par de sai's.

Esto era una broma, ¿Cierto?

Sí, debía ser una broma.

—_Los golpearé hasta la muerte_ —dijo.

Bien, al parecer esto _no _era una broma.

—Vendrás con nosotros, basura —Xanxus sonrió ladinamente, sacando sus pistolas.

Bueno, al menos alguien era feliz.

La chica se puso en pose de batalla, sosteniendo sus armas y mirando a Xanxus analíticamente.

—Wao, eres fuerte —ella también sonrió. Acabaría con él—. Pero te golpearé hasta la muerte por invadir propiedad privada.

—Ma, ma. No es invasión, sólo allanamiento.

Yamamoto no mejoró el ambiente con ese comentario. De hecho, hubiese sido mejor para la Décima Generación que el Guardián de la Lluvia se hubiese quedado callado.

—¡Estúpido Freak del Béisbol! —Exclamó Gokudera—. ¿Si quiera sabes lo que es allanamiento?

—Es el ingreso a un domicilio con fines de investigación, ¿no?

—…

¿Por qué rayos la única vez que Yamamoto tenía la razón debía ser en un momento tan bizarro?

—Ustedes serán los siguientes —ella les advirtió, luego observó a Xanxus.

Tsuna ya sabía que de esto no saldría nada bueno, así que hizo lo único sensato que se le ocurrió:

—¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Exacto, gritar como niña _con su última voluntad_.

—Eres patético, Dame-Tsuna.

¿De dónde demonios había salido Reborn?

—Eres el Décimo, controla a Varia.

—¡Ella ni siquiera es de Varia! —Refutó. Lastima que, como era habitual, sus quejas llegaran a oídos sordos.

Reborn lo pateó, y Tsuna cayó en medio de Xanxus y aquella chica.

El Décimo vio su vida entera pasar frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo…

¿Por qué aun no estaba muerto?

Con algo de reluctancia abrió sus ojos (los cuales había cerrado cual niñita asustada), y se encontró con… ¿Fran al rescate? El niño había contenido a Xanxus y a la joven sujetándolos con un… _Pulpo._

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Mukuro con respecto a _eso._

—Hey, estúpido jefe~ —dijo Fran.

Bueno, quizá el niño simplemente quería salvar sus vacaciones. Pero aún así, ¿Ese pulpo no era un poco extremista? A Xanxus no le haría gracia enterarse de que ahora mismo lo tenían atado como a una colegiala de un Hentai.

—Recuerde que el ancianito de bigote gracioso le advirtió de cortar los fondos de Varia si destruíamos lugares sagrados —señaló el Templo que se veía detrás de la casona japonesa, el Templo Namimori.

Xanxus gruñó.

La única razón valida por la cual aún no le volaba los sesos a Fran, era porque el pulpo le había hecho soltar sus pistolas.

—Bájame —ordenó. Fran, sin embargo, se hizo el sordo.

Ese niño era tremendamente valiente, o tremendamente estúpido.

El niño peli verde observó a la joven, la cual no estaba nada feliz e intentaba que nadie viese debajo de su falda; el sonrojo mal disimulado en la cara de Ryohei decía que la chica no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—¿Señorita~?

Ella también gruñó, pero su mirada buscó la de Fran.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó toscamente. Cualquiera lo haría en esa situación, razones tenía la chica para estar cabreada _al extremo._

—Perdone la intromisión de estos animales salvajes —Varia, más concretamente Belphegor, le arrojó dagas al chico por lo dicho—, es solo que usted parece ser lo que buscamos.

Ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos, especialmente cuando el pulpo coopero para no dejarla en alguna pose humillante.

—Tienes cinco segundos.

Fran asintió, monótonamente.

—Pues, verá. El animal aquí presente —señaló a Xanxus indiscriminadamente—. Es el líder de este grupo de subnormales, Varia. Nosotros, ya que desgraciadamente yo también formo parte ahora, estamos buscando a alguien increíblemente fuerte como usted para que sea el Guardián de la Nube, el puesto que ocupa la persona más fuerte después del estúpido líder aquí presente.

La Décima Generación estaba con una expresión de WTF, Varia no estaba mejor. Fran seguramente se convertiría en abogado, si fuera una persona normal; tenía talento… y posiblemente no tenía alma.

—Me niego.

—Es entendible. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Invadieron mi casa, destruyeron mi valla de hormigón, me atacaron, un pulpo esta sosteniéndome de manera indecente, son ruidosos, molestos, un gran grupo de personas con obvios problemas psicológicos… —enumeró.

Pues la chica sí que tenia razones en su contra, y eso que no llevaban ni cinco minutos de conocerse.

—Y sobre todo, son…

—_Herbívoros._

Las alarmas en el cerebro de Tsuna gritaron: "¡RUN BITCH, RUN!"

Hibari Kyoya había aparecido por el hueco echo en el muro de hormigón, y su expresión delataba que no estaba nada feliz.

—Jajá, Hibari —Yamamoto sonrió nerviosamente—. ¿Qué te trae a esta parte alejada de la ciudad?

Kyoya simplemente le ignoró y observó la escena frente a él: la chica sujetada por el pulpo, el muro destruido, Varia en su patio, y la Décima Generación sin hacer nada al respecto.

—Por invadir mi propiedad…

Mierda.

—Y hacer cosas indecentes a mi hermana…

Doble mierda.

—Los morderé hasta la muerte.

Triple mierda.

Tsuna estaba pálido, y el resto estaba un poco nervioso; el aura endemoniada que Hibari emanaba no era normal, de hecho era diez veces más aterradora que la usual. Aunque nadie podía culparlo, acababan de invadir la casa de Hibari Kyoya, atacar a su hermana, y dejarla como protagonista de Manga Ecchi.

Bueno, al menos esto no podía ser peor.

—¡GYAHAHAHAHA! ¡El gran Lambo-san esta aquí!

Tsuna tendría que poner _Control Parental_ para censurar algunos pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿Cuándo aprendería que decir 'no puede ser peor' solo hacia las cosas _todavía_ peor?

—¡Toma esto, Reborn!

El Hitman ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente pateó al Bovino hacia donde estaba su Dame estudiante, que por el shock no atrapó a tiempo a Lambo, y como era de esperarse éste se puso a llorar.

—_D-debo… Resistir._

—¡HIII! ¡Lambo, no! —Tsuna se abalanzó sobre el niño apenas notó que sacó la bazooka de los diez años.

Se supone que esa cosa había sido reparada por Giannini hace unos días luego de que el Bovino intentase hacer la mezcla de _Las Chicas Súper Poderosas _ dentro del cañón, pero aún no se sabia si era seguro o no usarlo; entonces, ¿De donde Lambo sacó la bazooka? Se supone que aún debía estar en el laboratorio de Giannini.

Oh, bueno. Logró quitarle la bazooka a Lambo, gracias al cielo.

_Pero…_

Sí, siempre hay un 'pero'.

En este caso el _'pero…'_ fue el pulpo gigante creado por Fran, que movió uno de sus tentáculos inesperadamente e hizo que la bazooka saliera disparada fuera de sus manos. El castaño salió corriendo, especialmente luego de que notó que el arma curiosamente le iba a caer al creador de dicho pulpo gigante.

Y otro _'pero…'_ con el que Tsuna no contó, fue el tropezarse estúpidamente con _nada_; lo que hizo que cayera al lado de Fran, y la bazooka les cayó a ambos.

_*Poof*_

Una nube de humo _rosa_ salió, como si fuese una broma hecha por _Los Padrinos Mágicos._

El pulpo gigante desapareció, seguramente porque su dueño ya no estaba.

Hibari detuvo su aura asesina momentáneamente, sabiendo de antemano lo que la bazooka significaba; la Décima Generación se quedó expectante, al igual que Varia. Todo sucedió por la misma causa…

Querían ver al Tsuna del Futuro.

Todos, sin excepción, tenían recuerdos del viaje de salido de Ciencia Ficción de diez años al futuro; curiosamente el rostro del Décimo era lo único que no recordaban de dicho viaje, y eso era jodidamente frustrante. Pero ahora tenían la oportunidad de verlo, y no lo desaprovecharían.

Sin embargo…

—_Itai._

—_¿Humo rosa? ¿Qué clase de invento hippie es este?_

_Eso_ no era lo que esperaban.

Como si esa fuera la señal, el humo se disipó.

Las mandíbulas de Vongola, Varia, y hasta de Reborn se desencajaron al ver lo que estaba allí.

No, no era el Tsuna del futuro, lamentablemente. Era algo mucho más chocante e indudablemente mucho más _épico._

Tsunayoshi y Fran eran _chicas._

_Sí, eso. Chicas._

¡¿Cómo demonios era posible?!

Ryohei parpadeó con asombro.

—Esperen… ¡¿Hibari tiene una hermana _AL EXTREMO_?!

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Conti, conti~! Tal y como se prometió. He cumplido. Tal vez les traiga otra conti hoy también… si quieren. En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Díganmelo… en un review, por supuesto.**

**Extrañaba a esta OC. (?)**

**En fin, recuerden: Reviews = Autora inspirada.**

**Nos vemos. ~**


	6. Un cambio AL EXTREMO

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Un cambio AL EXTREMO**_

_..._

Nadie decía nada, incluso Hibari se encontraba shockeado con el cuadro frente a él.

Fran y Tsuna eran… _chicas._

Maldición, esto carecía de explicación lógica o científica.

Y lo peor del caso, lo que les hacia sentirse más raros, es que… ellas eran _lindas._

_Absoluta, asquerosamente, indudablemente… lindas._

Tsuna era quizá el menos afectado, es decir, siempre había tenido un rostro de niña; la diferencia se notaba cuando veías que tenia caderas, pecho y notabas el crecimiento de su cabello. Su pecho no era exuberante, de hecho, apenas y era de la talla de Kyoko (según Ryohei); aún conservaba su menuda apariencia, pero ahora le favorecía bastante. Su cabello, laceo y brillante, por la longitud que había adquirido eliminó todos de los mechones anti-gravedad; sin embargo, el flequillo de mechones cortos y ligeramente rizados que se apegaban al rostro de Tsuna, no habían desaparecido. El largo en total de su nueva cabellera llegaba hasta un poco antes de la cadera.

_Moe._

Tsuna de niña era _moe._

Y Fran era… un ataque al corazón, literalmente.

A diferencia de Tsuna, que no notaba demasiado el cambio, Fran estaba _pálida y en shock_ porque su cambio era mucho más notorio. Demasiado notorio, en su opinión.

Empezando por su cabello, este le llegaba a media espalda y poseía una que otra ondulación. Su camiseta le quedaba jodidamente ajustada, porque por alguna razón tenía _melones en crecimiento _por senos; el mismo caso ocurría con sus pantalones, pues tenía caderas anchas. Físicamente hablando, Fran era igual a la hermana de Hibari. Su piel de porcelana había adquirido un nuevo encanto, ahora se notaba mucho más suave a la vista; los labios de Fran ahora poseían un adorable color rosa y las marcas triangulares de sus mejillas se habían alargado ligeramente, pero ese era el único cambio en su rostro. A fin de cuentas, Fran siempre tuvo rostro de niña.

Fran había pasado de ser un _niño_ de ocho a lucir un físico de _una joven_ de quince.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos? —Tsuna ladeo _lindamente_ la cabeza, confundida. Pensó que no había ocurrido nada, ya que seguía viendo a sus amigos del presente y no a sus versiones futuras; sin embargo, la expresión de asombro que estos poseían (bien disimulada en Xanxus y Hibari), le extrañó bastante. Aunque luego quedó _desconcertado_, su voz había sonado bastante _femenina._

Sonrojo nivel diez en Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei.

—V-Vongola… —Fran _casi_ se desmaya al escuchar su propia voz. Vamos, que aún era un niño mentalmente y _esto_ era más retorcido que cualquier cosa que Mukuro le hubiese enseñado antes.

—¿Hn? —Tsuna volteó a ver a Fran, pero… — ¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡¿Fran?! ¿C-cómo…? _¿Eres tú?_

—Mírese a si _misma_. —Fran señaló hacia abajo, Tsuna obedeció sin entenderlo muy bien.

Entonces…

—¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El grito de Tsunayoshi debió resonar hasta Italia.

…

De alguna manera extraña, Hibari y su hermana los dejaron pasar a su casa; por supuesto, antes de eso apalearon a Varia y a los Guardianes seis veces. Hibari no golpeó, extrañamente, a Tsuna o Fran, pero éstas estaban tan aturdidas que ni siquiera le dieron importancia al hecho trascendental de que el Prefecto del terror había tenido piedad.

Después de _obligar _a Xanxus a pagar la reparación de la valla de la casona Hibari (Reborn tuvo mucho que ver en esto), la pelinegra hermana del prefecto se llevó a Fran para buscarle ropa más adecuada, y como todavía no regresaban, en la tradicional estancia reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Por qué?

La voz de Hibari heló la sangre de todos.

Él no estaba preguntando algo como '¿por qué invadieron mi hogar, atacaron a mi hermana, y destruyeron mi valla?', sino '¿por qué demonios la rana y el herbívoro son una rana hembra y un conejo?'.

—G-Giannini… bazooka… descomponer —balbuceó Tsuna, no muy _acostumbrada_ a su fémina voz, y bastante nerviosa por la forma en que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en _ella._

¡Vamos, denle un respiro! ¡Acaba de cambiar de género! ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a estar en shock en lugar de ser acosada como rata de laboratorio?

—Te queda esa imagen, Tsuna —comentó Yamamoto.

_Aparentemente no._

—¡Yamamoto-kun! —La castaña hizo un mohín de frustración, el cual lució condenadamente adorable; tan condenadamente adorable que Varia sintió deseos de vomitar arcoíris.

El_ shōji _de la habitación fue abierto entonces, y por ella entraron la pelinegra y Fran, que lucía una Yukata de dormir. Ambas tomaron asiento, y el silencio volvió a reinar.

Xanxus lo rompió:

—Escoria, te unirás a Varia.

El hijo adoptivo de Nono ni siquiera lo estaba preguntando.

—No.

Sorprendentemente, quien contesto fue Hibari.

—No pienso aceptar eso, bebé —miró a Reborn, fríamente.

La situación era extraña.

Normalmente Hibari haría cualquier cosa que Reborn aprobara, siempre y cuando algo beneficioso para él saliera de esto; al parecer no le resultaba beneficioso que su hermana entrara en la mafia, o simplemente no quería que ella se involucrara en esto.

Era difícil imaginarse a Hibari en el papel de hermano mayor.

Por supuesto que era igualmente difícil imaginar a Reborn, de todas las personas, aceptando un _'no'._ El infierno se congelaría antes de que el bebé hiciera tal cosa.

—Esa no es tu decisión, Hibari —sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando el Prefecto frunció el ceño—. Es decisión de ella, ¿Me equivoco?

La joven asintió.

—Sin embargo, no me interesa.

Hibari fue el que sonrió microscópicamente ahora.

Pero Reborn aún no había terminado.

—Toma tu tiempo para pensarlo —propuso—. Después de todo, ellos aun deben indemnizarte por lo ocurrido —apuntó a Varia—. Y mientras _esto _—señaló ahora a Fran y Tsuna—. Se resuelve, Varia estará rondando un tiempo por aquí, y créeme cuando digo que no se darán por vencidos.

—No hay forma de que logren convencerme.

Por supuesto, la chica no estaba enterada de nada concretamente, pero era obvio que deseaban meterla en algo extraño.

Reborn sonrió.

—¿Y si ellos logran darte un motivo lo suficientemente interesante como para aceptar?

—Si eso ocurre, iré con ellos.

Hibari se dio cuenta de que Reborn estaba tanteando el terreno, y Tsuna también. A ninguno de los dos le gustó aquello.

—Bien —el ex Arcobaleno observó a Varia—. Esfuércense.

Xanxus correspondió la sádica sonrisa de Reborn.

—Etto… ¿bebé? —Yamamoto se atrevió alzar la mano en ese momento—. ¿Qué pasa con Tsuna y Fran?

Más de uno le dio gracias mentalmente a Takeshi por interrumpir.

—Se quedaran aquí.

Todos vieron con extrañeza a la hermana de Hibari.

—El incidente ocurrió en nuestro terreno, por lo tanto, de alguna manera nos convierte en responsables —dijo ella, con simpleza—. También, _esos_ nos deben una valla —Observó fríamente al Varia—. La rana no se marchará de esta casa hasta que reparen sus destrozos.

—¡¿Qué hay de Tsuna, AL EXTREMO?! —Inquirió Ryohei.

—Su cambio es demasiado notorio, ¿Realmente pensaban regresar a casa con _él_ en _ese estado_?

De acuerdo, ella los había dejado sin argumentos para protestar.

Tsuna miró a sus Guardianes, inclusive a Reborn, esperando a que dijeran algo como "puede quedarse conmigo…"; sin embargo, comentarios como ese jamás llegarían. Yamamoto tenía un padre que, aunque despreocupado, era tradicionalista; una chica no iba a quedarse con Takeshi. Gokudera tenía sus pros y sus contras, pero de quedarse con él seguramente amanecería conectada a aparatos extraños; además, a Bianchi no le haría gracia. Ryohei quedaba descartado, si Kyoko o Chrome le reconocerían todo se iría al demonio . Y Reborn no haría nada porque simplemente esto estaba resultando muy divertido.

Tsuna realmente no tenía otra opción.

—Entonces esta decidido, Tsuna y Fran se quedan en casa de Hibari.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la autora:**

**:'D Me hace feliz que me pidan continuación y me llenen de reviews. ¡De verdad, gracias! Esta historia anda avanzando rapidísimo gracias a todos.**

**Bueno… aun es temprano, sigue siendo fin de semana, y yo sigo inspirada.**

**¿Quieren otros tres caps para hoy? Creo que empezaré actualizar de Viernes a todo el fin de semana de seguir así… solo porque los demás días tengo clase. x'D**

**Antes de que se me olvide, sé que mencione **_**washitsu **_** en uno de los caps anteriores y no expliqué que era. Bueno, el **_**washitsu **_**es un típico cuarto tradicional japonés que se encuentra en cada casa (sin importar cuan moderna sea);****y **_**shōji **_** son esas puertas corredizas de madera y papel que todos conocemos pero que nunca nos dicen como se llama.**

**Si les gusto dejen review. ~**


	7. Empezar desde cero

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Empezar desde cero**_

_..._

Terminada la 'reunión', Varia fue echado a patadas al igual que la Décima Generación, Reborn se fue después de asegurar que le daría a Nana una excusa convincente del por qué Tsuna (y Fran) no estarían en casa por un tiempo, también aseguró que llamaría a Giannini y lo asesinaría si no encontraba la forma de revertir _esto._

Eso dejaba a Tsuna y a Fran a solas con Hibari Kyoya y la hermana de éste.

—_"Estoy condenado"._

Hibari les miró de soslayo y después se marchó, dejándoles _solas _con la pelinegra en medio de un gran silencio.

—Uhm… d-disculpe —Tsuna llamó tímidamente.

—Alice.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre, herbívoro —suspiró ella—. Es Alice.

¿Hibari Alice? Vaya que era un nombre peculiar.

—Uhm, ¿Alice-san, entonces? —murmuró la ahora castaña—. Gracias por acogernos.

—Supongo que es mejor estar al lado de usted que de aquellos salvajes —comentó la (ahora) peli verde.

—¡Fran! —regañó Tsuna, aunque Alice ni se inmutó. Tal parece que ella no tenía el carácter de Hibari… o al menos no por completo.

…

Tsuna siguió a Alice en silenció, al igual que Fran, ésta les condujo alrededor de diez minutos por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una habitación. La pelinegra corrió el _shōji _y les dejó pasar, el cuarto era bastante tradicional, aunque se notaba que estaba siendo ocupado por unos pocos artículos dejados en la mesa baja del centro de la habitación.

—Se quedaran conmigo —Alice contestó a la pregunta no hecha de ambas.

Tsuna se preguntó por qué, si se notaba que la casa era grande y habían muchas habitaciones.

¿Tal vez sólo quería tenerles vigiladas? No sería de extrañar.

...

La noche fue indudablemente incomoda. Como pago por el hospedaje ambas iban a tener que ayudar en las labores caseras, así que Tsuna y Fran debieron ayudar en los preparativos de la cena; comieron delicioso, eso no pudieron negarlo, pero Tsuna extrañó muchísimo a su madre. Hibari, por suerte, no cenó con ellas; Alice aseguró que _Kyoya_ comía a la hora que le diese hambre, tan solo dejó los alimentos del Prefecto cubiertos y ya.

Tsuna no podía negar que la joven era amable, por lo menos lo más amable que un Hibari podía llegar a ser, pero seguía dando un poco de miedo, sin mencionar que era tan contundente como Fran con sus palabras. Eso era una combinación inusual.

Estaba asustado, maldición, incluso Fran debía estarlo debajo de aquella mascara de indiferencia; pero no de la hermana del prefecto, sino de todo eso que les estaba sucediendo. Sus cuerpos habían cambiado, ya no eran niños. La incomodidad era notoria en sus rostros.

Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando debieron tomar un baño.

Fue el momento más embarazoso en su vida, ¡Y vaya que Tsuna había tenido miles de esos! Tuvo que rebajarse a pedirle ayuda a Alice para lavar su cuerpo, y eso sólo le dejó más _avergonzada._ Fran posiblemente quedó en las mismas. Después de aquel incomodo momento se pusieron las Yukatas y se acostaron en los futones que Alice les prestó.

Esa noche se durmieron deseando despertar de ese loco sueño cuando llegara el amanecer.

…

Maldición, no había sido un sueño.

Tsuna tuvo que ignorar el impulso que le pedía gritar y tirarse de los cabellos con frustración. Aún era una chica, y Fran también yacía en esas condiciones.

—Buenos días.

Oh, y también resultaba cierto que ahora vivía en casa de Hibari.

Genial.

Moriría antes de acabar la primera semana.

—B-Buenos días… A-Alice-san —saludó. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, preguntas llegaron a su mente.

Ayer había estado tan aturdida por todo que ni siquiera había reparado en lo extraño que era el hecho de que Hibari tuviese una hermana. ¿Por qué no iba a Namimori Chuu? Y ¿Por qué Reborn nunca había mencionado nada con respecto a ella?

Bueno… quizá al bebé simplemente no le dio la gana de hacerlo, es Reborn de quien hablamos.

Lo extraño era que la joven no asistiera a Nami Chuu.

Tsuna se sabia de memoria todos los rumores que tenían que ver con sus Guardianes, pero el rumor de una chica parecida a Hibari jamás llegó a sus oídos. ¿No vivía en Namimori, acaso?

Su confusión debió ser obvia, porque la chica se le quedó mirando con una expresión neutral y respondió:

—Kyoya y yo no nos soportamos, nuestro carácter es tan terriblemente similar que choca entre si —comentó mientras doblaba su futon—. Si yo fuera a Namimori Chuu, habría muchos problemas entre nosotros.

¿En serio eran tan similares? Tsuna no lo creía del todo. Ella era mas indulgente, pasiva y su tono de voz era completamente distinto al de Hibari.

Era una voz tan… ¿'Ojou-sama'? Sí, algo como eso.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Entonces asiste a _Midori_?

—No —contestó, abriendo el armario y guardando el futon dentro—. Yo asisto a _Sanae_…

Tsuna se quedó completamente pensativa con esa respuesta.

Había pocas escuelas en Namimori, especialmente Secundarias: Namimori Chuu, mixta; Midori Chuu, sólo para chicas; Kokuyo Chuu, la escuela de las afueras, también mixta; y Sanae Chuu, otra escuela mixta. Sin embargo, Sanae era una escuela privada al igual que Midori, y si no mal recordaba, ésta quedaba cerca del Templo de Namimori. Justo donde se encontraban.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué Hibari y su hermana iban a escuelas separadas? Su híper intuición le decía que había algo más allí que simplemente 'odio por carácter similar'; todos los hermanos se odiaban en algún momento, incluso Tsuna había odiado a Dino algunas veces y no seria raro que Dino también se hubiese enojado con Tsuna.

—… por supuesto, yo soy becada —Alice terminó la oración anterior, sin prestar atención a la divagación interna de la (ahora) castaña.

—Y-Ya veo.

—Ahora, por favor levanta a la rana —la pelinegra señaló a Fran—. Hoy tendremos un día ocupado.

—¿Día ocupado? —Repitió Tsuna.

Alice asintió.

—Necesitan ropa —señaló lo evidente—. La rana es de mi talla; sin embargo, no ocurre el mismo caso contigo, Sawada.

¿Le estaba diciendo plana, verdad? De alguna forma, su intuición Vongola le decía que sí.

—Así que iremos de compras.

Ajá, esperen… ¿Qué?

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Otra conti. (?)**

**Sanae significa 'semilla' o 'brote' según recuerdo. Chuu es una forma de decir escuela secundaria en diminutivo, si no recuerdo mal, aunque también es un efecto de sonido para los besos (Rosario + Vampire) **

**Bueno, sólo para que se hagan una idea de cómo habla Alice, su tono e voz es como la de Chiwa Saitō (Hitagi Senjougahara, para los que vieron Bakemonogatari)**

**Gracias por los reviews. Bueno, el fin de semana de actualizaciones rápidas pronto acabará ¿Quieren las ultimas dos?**

**Aporten, aporten. (?)**

**También se aceptan ideas por si desean que algo pase en esa 'salida de compras'.**

**Nos vemos. ~**


	8. De compras con Varia

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**De compras… con Varia**_

_..._

Tsuna jamás había visto la zona comercial de Namimori tan vacía como ahora, aunque era normal ya que era Miércoles y por ende era día de escuela; las calles que normalmente veía repletas de estudiantes se encontraban vacías en la mañana, excepto por algunos pocos vagos que se iban de pinta y las personas que trabajaban a esas horas.

Debían ser alrededor de las nueve y media de la mañana, Tsuna no estaba tan segura ya que su celular se había descargado; Enma debería estar al borde del colapso nervioso, pues ahora que recordaba ni siquiera le había llamado el otro día para asegurarle que seguía con vida. Por suerte, Reborn se había aparecido en la casona Hibari aquella mañana y le había traído su cargador, su billetera, y tarjetas de débito e identificaciones para la 'nueva identidad' de Tsuna y Fran.

"Sawada Tsuna", "Kaeru Fran". No eran nombres muy originales que se diga, pero la velocidad con la que estuvieron listos sus falsos papeles fue sorprendente.

¿Cómo fueron capaz de abrirles una cuenta bancaria a dos menores de edad cuyos registros ni siquiera existían? Quién sabe, pero estamos hablando de Reborn; él mejor que nadie podía crear identidades falsas en menos de una noche.

Todavía recordaba la conversación de esta mañana…

"—_Tsuna, Fran —Reborn les llamó, lucia serio—. Tengan —les entregó una bolsa—. Allí tienen tarjetas de débito y una identificación falsa para cada una; se les ha transferido el dinero suficiente para que puedan comprar ropa decente, Bianchi les estará esperando en el Centro Comercial de Namimori para ayudarlas._

—_O-okay._

—_¿Qué hay de los salvajes? —Inquirió Fran, refiriéndose a Varia—. Si pelinegra mordedora-san está con nosotras, ¿Ellos también estarán allí, cierto?_

—_Es posible. Xanxus hará lo que sea para conseguir un Guardián de la Nube, especialmente ahora que su candidato más fuerte resulta ser hermana del Guardián de la Nube Vongola._

—_Hn._

—_¿Reborn, encontraron a Giannini?_

_El bebé frunció el ceño._

—_Giannini, de alguna manera, se ha esfumado del mapa. No le encuentro por ninguna parte —el ala de la fedora ocultó el rostro del bebé—. Pero apenas lo haga, le enseñaré lo que pasa cuando no hace bien su trabajo._

_Tsuna suspiró._

—_¿Qué hay de los chicos?_

—_Los he convencido de que fueran a Namimori Chuu, o de lo contrario Hibari la pagaría contigo. Piensan que te protegen yendo a clase. Nana piensa que te has ido de intercambio urgente a la vieja escuela de Enma, así que no hay problema._

_Tal y como se esperaba de su Tutor._

—_Sin embargo…_

_Tenía el presentimiento de que no quería escuchar eso._

—_Habrá que decirle a Nono y a Iemitsu sobre esta situación —espetó._

—_¿Es necesario decirle a él? —Farfulló Tsuna, refiriéndose a Iemitsu._

—_Sí, es tú padre, aunque no te guste —afirmó Reborn, antes de marcharse."_

Lo importante era conseguir ropa y largarse, rápido. No quería que Varia se apareciera, especialmente en ese momento tan vergonzoso para ella.

Fran caminaba con semblante impasible a su lado, se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo porque no paró de quejarse de lo mucho que le fastidiaba tener el cabello tan largo; vestía un _seifuku_ de color negro con una corbata roja y medias de color negro que llegaban a la altura del muslo.

Ese era el uniforme de Sanae Chuu.

Al parecer la pelinegra no vestía nada aparte de _kimonos_ o _seifukus_, por lo que era la única ropa disponible en el armario de la Hibari; Tsuna también usaba el mismo _seifuku _que Fran (y Alice)_, _pero se sentía ridícula con el. Como era de complexión menuda la ropa le quedaba bastante holgada, así que parecía de esas niñas que se disfrazan de adultos, aunque Fran decía que se veía tierna. La (ahora) castaña no se había recogido el cabello porque le gustaba más tenerlo suelto, como Alice.

La mayoría de la gente les miraba, aunque disimuladamente. A Tsuna no le extrañaba que miraran a Alice (que si no fuera por el largo de su cabello y el color de sus ojos, seria _casi_ Hibari en femenino), a fin de cuentas era la _imouto_ del Prefecto del terror; también era bonita, pero esa expresión de indiferencia absoluta en su rostro opacaba un poco su belleza. Fran también era bonita, aunque fuera raro admitirlo; tenía una buena figura, y era una _kuudere._ Lo que no entendía era por qué la gente le miraba a ella, Tsuna no era la gran cosa en comparación con las otras dos, así que más bien debería ser opacada por ambas.

A lo mejor esas personas sólo la estaban relacionando con su 'yo' masculino.

…

Apenas llegaron al centro comercial, Bianchi ya les estaba esperando; quién sabe cuanto tiempo tendría esperando la hermana de Hayato, pero el mar de hombres inconscientes por _Poison Cook_ aseguraba que llevaba un buen rato en el lugar. Apenas les vio, la mujer se les abalanzó encima… pero no de la forma en la que Tsuna estaba acostumbrada. No fue con una expresión homicida, ni dispuesta a empujarle rollos de canela venenosos por la garganta.

No, Bianchi estaba sonriendo _felizmente._

No asesinamente.

No homicidamente.

No sádicamente.

_Felizmente._

Fue tan pero tan extraño, que Tsuna creyó por un momento que era cosa de Mukuro.

—Pero _Shishou_ no está enterado de _esto._

—No rompas la cuarta pared, Fran.

Terminado el raro abrazo, la mayor les guió dentro del Centro Comercial. Alice fungía como centinela o guardaespaldas, ya que no parecía tener la intención de comprar nada. Bianchi tomó el mando de la operación: "Quebrar a Iemitsu y Reborn con tu última voluntad"; al parecer, le habían convencido de ir luego de que el bebé le diese su tarjeta y la del padre de Tsuna para que gastaran cuanto quisieran.

Empezaron por la ropa interior, Bianchi decía que eso era lo básico. Tsuna y Fran simplemente acordaron que mientras más pronto arrancaran la bandita de la vergüenza, más rápido se pasaría el ardor; sin mencionar que mientras más temprano lo hicieran, menos posibilidades había de toparse con Varia.

Eso fue lo que ingenuamente pensaron.

Para cuando entraron a la tienda de lencería, Varia estaba allí.

—¡¿Por qué Varia esta aquí?! —exclamó Tsuna, bastante avergonzada.

No iban a comprar con ellos allí… ¿Verdad?

Viendo que Bianchi y Alice les ignoraron olímpicamente, al parecer así seria.

—_Mátenme_ —susurró la Décima Vongola.

…

Alice buscaba algo para Fran, ya que Bianchi sugirió que como tenían busto similar ella era la indicada para lidiar con la rana; la Hibari accedió sin mucha mediación, a fin de cuentas ver a Fran sonrojada hasta las orejas era un tanto divertido. Bianchi lidiaría con Tsuna.

Sin embargo, Varia no dejaba de fastidiar.

—VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI, sé el Guardián de la Nube.

Squalo fue brutalmente ignorado.

—Oye, punk —Alice se dirigió a Lussuria, quien se señaló a si mismo y después se acercó—. ¿Qué piensas de este?

Le mostró un conjunto de lencería negro con encajes en ocre y un fino listón en ambas prendas del conjunto.

Bel se desmayó cuando lo vio.

—¡Oh, ese es divino! —Aprobó el Guardián del Sol.

—Es para la rana.

—Entonces no —Lussuria negó—. Pensaba que era para ti, cariño.

Alice asintió, devolviendo el conjunto al estante.

—¿Este?

—¡Genial!

—Es para la rana —repitió.

—Dé-ja-lo. ~

Por cada conjunto que Lussuria aprobaba, Alice volvía a ponerlo en su lugar; según el Guardián, le lucían a ella más no a Fran.

—¿Qué rayos es esto…? —Tsuna observó la escena con un tic ocular.

—Tsuna, aquí —Bianchi le arrastró a un probador sin darle oportunidad de replicar—. Pruébate esto.

De la nada fue enterrada en una montaña de sujetadores.

—Este será el peor día de mi vida, lo presiento.

…

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Tsuna y Fran salían más rojas que las manzanas maduras de la tienda junto a Bianchi y Alice. ¿El remate de la escena? Varia cargaba las bolsas con las compras hechas por las mujeres.

—Fue buena idea comprarle a Fran ropa interior blanca y negra, lo sencillo va con su personalidad; aunque habría sido interesante ver ropa un poco más atrevida. Algo... ¿'Loli gótica'? —Comentaba Bianchi a Alice, que caminaba a su lado.

—El punk dijo que sería recomendable no hacerlo.

—Fran es muy… 'Fran', cariño. La sencillez le viene como anillo al dedo —se rió Lussuria—. Lástima que no compraste nada para ti. Te verías divina con alguno de los conjuntos que elegiste, tienes buen gusto.

Alice simplemente ignoró su comentario.

—Ushishishi, la _Décima Vongola_ usa cosas tan _moe._

—¡Una _moe_ apariencia merece _moe_ ropa interior! —Declaró Bianchi con convicción, comenzando a discutir con Varia los pros y contras de la lencería que le habían comprado a Tsuna. Lo peor es que hasta Xanxus opinaba.

Tan metidos estaban en su discusión que solamente Alice, Fran y Tsuna podían darse cuenta de que la gente giraba a verlas, obviamente escuchando la plática inadecuada a tratar en público que tenía la panda de locos que andaba tras ellas.

—"_¡MATENME!"_

Tsuna juraba nunca ir de compras otra vez.

Y si lo hacía, lo haría SOLA.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Mostrar toda la jornada seria bastante aburrido para mí, además que puedo usar este cap y las lagunas que quedaron para trolls futuros, así que asta aquí queda. Espero les gustara.**

**Kaeru: significa "rana", por eso Tsuna decía que Reborn no era muy original. xD**

**Todos sabemos lo que es un Kimono.**

**Seifuku: es el uniforme escolar femenino de marinerito. En este caso, el seifuku que Fran, Alice y Tsuna usaban era completamente negro con la pañoleta que se amarra de color rojo.**

**Imouto: hermana menor.**

**No se si pueda subir el ultimo, ya no tengo tanta inspiración… aunque eso puede cambiar si dejan review.(?)**


	9. Un 10 en la escala de rareza

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Un 10 en la escala de rarezas**_

_..._

Tsuna nunca se había sentido tan _humillada_ como hoy, y vaya que poseía un _gran_ repertorio de humillaciones públicas. No sólo Varia les había acompañado de compras, sino que ahora Tsuna jamás se sacaría de la cabeza la sonrisa socarrona de Xanxus cuando vio su talla de sostén.

¿Por qué se empeñaban en decirle plana? ¡Ella _no_ estaba plana! Poseía la talla de Kyoko, eso para _él _no era estar _plana._

—Todo esto es _su_ culpa —Tsuna le habló a las bolsas de compras como si fuera perfectamente normal.

Algo en ella se había quebrado ese día.

—¿Oye eso, pelinegra mordedora-san? Es el sonido de la salud mental resquebrajándose —comentó Fran.

Tsuna le envió una mirada asesina.

Actualmente el trió de féminas se encontraba organizando las compras que 'habían' realizado, una tarea un poco difícil; Bianchi se había tomado en serio eso de quebrar a Reborn e Iemitsu, por lo que ahora ambas chicas tenían un amplio e _innecesario _guardarropa.

Por amor del Dios, en el que Mukuro no cree, Bianchi hasta les había comprado trajes de baño.

Incluso le habían comprado ropa a Alice, a pesar de que amenazó, saco sus sai's, y golpeó a todos hasta casi matarlos para que no lo hiciesen.

¿Qué habían comprado? Pues como ya se sabe, luego de la tortuosa lencería, fueron a comprar la ropa; pero ya que Bianchi estaba entusiasmada, compraron de _todo._ Ropa casual, ropa normal, ropa de fiesta, ropa de verano, ropa de invierno, zapatos, accesorios, accesorios para el cabello, etc. Tsuna se mareó como nunca pues la hermana de Hayato le trató como su maniquí.

En comparación con la _nueva Bianchi_, Tsuna prefería la anterior. Gracias.

La castaña terminó con un guardarropa casual-moe, de sólo ver su ropa se sentía _Sengoku Nadeko_. Por suerte se había salido con la suya comprando pantalones y pescadores al mayor, de ser por Bianchi la niña solo se hubiese llevado faldas y vestidos de colores pasteles.

Fran se llevó un armario casi igual al suyo, la diferencia estaba en el tipo de prendas y el color de estas. Las prendas de la rana de Varia eran sencillas y con uno que otro adorno de encaje, tachándola de "Gothic Lolic" a pesar de que Fran no lucia como una.

Eso hacia que Tsuna se preguntara: "¿Cómo alguien de ocho años podía ser tan sexy?"

En cuanto a Alice…

Esta chica, quien parecía compartir el hábito de _Hanekawa Tsubasa _de no usar algo aparte del uniforme colegial, se llevó un indeseado guardarropa. Bianchi no pudo decidirse con respecto a qué obsequiarle a la hermana del Prefecto, por lo que Lussuria terminó aconsejándole y al final entre ambos le compraron una mezcla de ropa elegante-casual-gótica-madura a la joven; sin mencionar que, en algún punto muerto, el Guardián del Sol regresó a la tienda de lencería y le obsequió a la pelinegra esos conjuntos que había estado seleccionando para Fran al inicio de toda esa tarde de locos.

Su súper intuición le advertía que Hibari no debía enterarse de eso.

—¡Terminé! —Tsuna estiró sus acalambrados dedos, contemplando su obra; toda su nueva ropa (y la de Fran) yacía doblada perfectamente y acomodada en el armario de Alice, que si bien era grande, era demasiada ropa como para que entrase fácilmente.

Hubo que hacer algo similar al Tetrix para que entrase completamente, pero lo lograron.

—¿No va a guardar sus cosas, Alice-san? —Inquirió al ver las pocas bolsas pertenecientes a la pelinegra, intactas y olvidadas en una esquina del tradicional cuarto.

Alice simplemente las veía, sentada cerca de Tsuna y Fran; parecía estar teniendo un profundo debate con respecto a qué hacer con ellas, también tenia un rubor ligero en las mejillas… aunque eso probablemente la castaña lo estaba alucinando.

—… Son ofrenda del enemigo —susurró, aun sin dejar de mirar lánguidamente las bolsas de compras.

Al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza; se paró y se fue de la habitación.

—¿Fran?

La peli verde, quien estaba tendida en el piso y quejándose de que le mataban los pies, le miró con su típica póker face.

—¿Hn? —Dijo, sin mucho interés.

—Ella es Tsundere, lo presiento.

La castaña observó las bolsas de la pelinegra, miró sus dedos, y suspiró. Al parecer aún tenía cosas que guardar.

…

La cena transcurrió silenciosamente, Hibari no estaba y nuevamente la castaña se encontraba agradecida por eso; tal parece que Hibari era solitario hasta en su casa, o realmente le daba por llegar tarde. Como fuere, lo que hiciese su Guardián de la Nube en su tiempo libre no tenía por que importarle.

Un poco más calmada que ayer, Tsuna detalló más la casona Hibari y más preguntas sugieran respecto a ella; aunque también obtuvo algunas respuestas a preguntas que jamás se había hecho antes. Por ejemplo: la casa de Hibari quedaba cerca del Templo; la entrada a la base de este, en el futuro, también quedaba cerca del Templo. Ya no era un misterio el por qué.

Sin embargo, ¿Dónde estaban los padres de Hibari y Alice? Había oído un rumor diciendo que estaban muertos, pero nadie sabía si era verdad; Tsuna no podía afirmar o negar esto ya que solo llevaba un día en el lugar, pero tampoco deseaba que fuera cierto. Es decir ¿Qué clase de persona le desearía eso a alguien? Incluso si esa persona era Hibari, Tsuna no le deseaba la perdida de un padre o una madre a nadie.

Pero desde la perspectiva de Tsuna, sólo Alice y Hibari vivían allí. No había más de dos pares de zapatos y pantuflas en el _genkan, _lo cual no era normal; incluso si se estaba de viaje, las pantuflas debían estar en el _genkan_ para recibir a aquellos de la familia que están fuera.

Tal vez, después de todo, no había nadie a quien esperar.

…

Después de la vergonzosa hora del baño, Tsuna y Fran regresaron al cuarto de Alice. Esta vez, al menos, habían podido bañarse por si mismas; cosa que, por cierto, no lo hacía menos extraño o traumante. Se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelinegra para ir a dormir, encontrando una sorpresa al llegar.

Hibari estaba allí.

Con su típico carácter e intimidante aura, simplemente se mantenía acostado cerca de la mesa baja dentro de la habitación; Hibird reposaba en su cabeza, entonando el himno de Namimori.

—Kyoya.

Ni Tsuna o Fran pudieron identificar eso correctamente. ¿Era un reproche, un saludo o solo sorpresa?

Hibari simplemente abrió los ojos después de escuchar la voz de su _imouto_, probablemente les había escuchado venir por el pasillo ya que no se veía tan irritado como para pensar que se acababa de despertar.

Él bostezó, les miró y luego habló:

—A partir de mañana, asistirán a Namimori Chuu.

Y se fue.

Allí sobre la mesa descansaban tres pares de uniformes, lo que significaba que la noticia era para las tres.

Típico de Hibari, lanzar un ultimátum y largarse hacía un rumbo incierto.

—Yo no tengo edad legal para-

—La partida de nacimiento falsificada dice otra cosa, Fran. Asistirás —Tsuna le interrumpió. Conocía de sobra el buen oído de su Guardián, así que lo mejor era callar toda posible queja al respecto.

Cuando Hibari decía algo, se hacia porque _debía_ hacerse. No había de otra.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué esta acción tan repentina? Bien que Tsuna no podía perder clases (incluso alguien tan Dame como _él_ podía comprenderlo, y Reborn debería tener que ver con esto) pero Fran técnicamente tenía ocho años (sin importar que la identificación dijese que tenía quince) y Alice ya asistía a otra escuela; sin mencionar que, según la pelinegra, Hibari y Alice no podían verse las caras sin pelear.

Quizá Fran fue metido en Nami Chuu solo para mantenerle vigilada, o quizá Reborn solo quería divertirse. Pero el traslado de Alice no cuadraba. ¿Qué pudo empujar a Hibari a tomar esta decisión?

Entonces lo recordó.

_Varia._

Ellos indudablemente la perseguirían hasta convencerla de irse con ellos, no había fuerza sobre la tierra capaz de hacer que Xanxus Di Vongola cambiase de opinión; harían lo que fuera necesario para tener a su Guardián, la seguirían a donde fuera. Eso lo habían demostrado hoy, pegándoseles e insistiendo hasta que esta volvió a darles una paliza.

Siguiendo la línea de pensamiento 'lógico' de Varia, ellos la asediarían a toda hora, incluso en horas de escuela.

Hibari quería mantener a raya a los Varia.

Hibari quería proteger a su hermana.

Oh, ese razonamiento era indudablemente extraño.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**xD Esta era la ultima conti de ayer, pero me quede dormida antes de subirla. Mil perdones, y disfruten.**

**El genkan es ese escaloncito de la entrada donde los japoneses dejan sus zapatos.**

**Sengoku Nadeko y Hanekawa Tsubasa son personajes de Bakemonogatari. Recordemos que Tsuna lee mangas. (?)**

**Sayo. ~**

**Si quieren conti pronto, comenten. (?)**


	10. Nueva y caótica identidad I

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Nueva y caótica identidad I**_

_..._

Para los estudiantes de secundaria del sexo masculino sólo había una cosa capaz de alegrar sus míseros días; era un gusto que todos los hombres tenían en común, algo que hacía pensar a sus cerebros que el calvario de la educación valía la pena.

Uniformes escolares.

Uniformes escolares femeninos.

Cuando el calor del verano se acerca y el andar a la escuela se vuelve tedioso (más que de costumbre), los hombres mágicamente recuperan sus fuerzas al ver pasar un grupo de féminas charlando amenamente ataviadas en ese pequeño cielo que era obligatorio portar; la única cosa buena que otorgaba la escuela y que podían disfrutar sin que Hibari los matase por violar alguna ley.

Sin embargo, Tsuna había mandado al diablo la idea de que un _seifuku_ o cualquier tipo de uniforme _femenino _eran encantadores apenas le tocó ponerse una _falda._

Este _accidente_ estaba haciendo que la (ahora) castaña se planteara seriamente si debía matar a Giannini con sus propias manos o solo lanzarle un X-Burner.

Claro, no era la primera vez (desgraciadamente) que Tsuna usaba una _falda, _pero en comparación con la falda del uniforme de Namimori Chuu, el uniforme de Sanae bien podría pasar por uniforme de escuela cristiana.

¿Cómo demonios Ryohei dejaba que su hermana se pusiera el uniforme de Namimori cada mañana?

—¿No es ilegal que se vea mi ropa interior en plena vía publica? —se quejó Tsuna, haciendo un puchero.

Fran se giró a verle lánguidamente para luego regresar su vista al frente.

—Descuide, Vongola —dijo con su usual inexpresivo tono—. Nadie puede ver sus pantis de osito, aún es muy temprano.

Tsuna se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¡¿Realmente puedes verlas?! —Gritó avergonzada.

Fran sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Fu, fu. Puedo ver muchas cosas~ —dijo.

De alguna manera, Fran parecía estar gozando todo esto… a su propia manera.

¿Acaso la influencia de Mukuro había corrompido a Fran rápidamente, torciéndole a su pervertida imagen y piñezca semejanza? No, Mukuro no podría destruir tan rápidamente la psique de un niño amnésico. Lidiar con Verde le debió quitar mucho del tiempo que iba usar para lavado de cerebro en Fran.

—Herbívora —Alice le sacó de sus divagaciones con un simple llamado, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle; mantenía su vista en el camino, sin embargo parecía tener ojos en la espalda pues nada se le escapaba.

O tal vez sólo era muy perceptiva y Tsuna estaba exagerando con respecto a ella sólo por ser hermana de Hibari.

—¿Huh? —Tsuna parpadeó.

—Un insecto.

Y entonces la castaña se tropezó _estúpidamente _con un insecto.

—Oe, tenía razón. Eran las de oso —comentó Fran, viendo perfectamente las pantis de Tsuna ahora que se había caído.

Para el que tenga curiosidad: digamos que la castaña cayó en una forma muy desfavorecedora para ella, pero muy bendecida por los pedófilos.

—¡HIEEEEEEE!—Tsuna chilló, colocándose rápidamente de pie. Posteriormente sacudió con vehemencia el inexistente polvo de su falda y sobó su nariz. La mirada de Fran delataba lo infinitamente divertido que le había parecido el incidente—. ¡Esto nunca será mencionado!

—Dame una vez, Dame para siempre. ¿Eh, Tsuna?

¿De dónde demonios se aparecía Reborn? Oh, al diablo. A estas alturas todos sabemos que el bebé era: a) Descendiente de un clan ninja, o b) Un jodido stalker infernal.

—¡Reborn! —Exclamó Tsuna, obviamente sorprendida.

No importaba las veces que el Hitman hiciera ese numerito, ella siempre respondería igual; eran esas cosas que extrañamente se pueden llegar a cambiar, si es que no era imposible.

Sin embargo, rápidamente la sorpresa fue sustituida por recelo. Tsuna estrechó la mirada, observando al Hitman, que le devolvió el gesto.

—¿L-Las viste?

Reborn casi tiene un tic ocular ante esa pregunta tan… femenina. _Casi_. Porque recordemos que él es muy genial, y por eso no muestra sus expresiones faciales.

—No.

Fran se acercó a espaldas de Tsuna.

—¿Quieres verlas?

—¡FRAN! —Chilló la castaña, alejándose de la peli verde.

Reborn observó la escena, conteniéndose para no mostrar ese tic. Esto realmente estaba mal, muy mal. Pésimo. En el ranking de '_lo que esta mal'_ seguro se llevaba el primer puesto.

Tsuna lucia extremadamente femenina.

Lo peor del asunto, es que no había cambiado ni un ápice de su carácter.

¿Era el destino, dando señales de que la genética estaba equivocada?

—_"Debo dejar de hablar con Fong, me esta haciendo lavado cerebral". —_Pensó el tutor del mal.

Fue entonces que una cuarta voz intervino y detuvo el jaleo que estaba por armarse:

—Cometan algún acto indecente y los _golpearé hasta la muerte._

Tsuna tragó, no deseando saber si los golpes de la pelinegra dolían tanto como los de Hibari; Fran le miró, indiferente a la amenaza; y Reborn no hizo nada, la advertencia no era para él.

Los cuatro (con Reborn sentado en el hombro de Tsuna) retomaron el camino hacia Namimori Chuu; Reborn le platicaba a Tsuna que aún Giannini no aparecía, pero que había mandado a buscar al imbécil por tierra y mar. También hablaron sobre Nono y, para desgracia de Tsuna, de Iemitsu; ambos hombres habían recibido la noticia, y extrañamente Iemitsu lo tomó bien. La súper intuición le avisó que Reborn tramaba algo, pero ya tenia demasiados problemas como para plantearse más; de todas formas ya estaba jodida, no podía joderse más. ¿Cierto?

Como si ese pensamiento fuese el mecanismo para abrir la caja de Pandora, Fran abrió la boca:

—Ne, Alice-Sempai. ¿Por qué mordedor-san dice "los morderé" y usted dice "los golpearé"? ¿Acaso él es sadomasoquista y usted una dominatrix?

Tsuna iba hablar con Mukuro seriamente cuando lo viera, definitivamente.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Otra actualización Ue,e holy shit, ¿saben? Me estoy asustando AL EXTREMO de tanta conti que estoy haciendo. Aunque ha de ser porque usualmente yo hago los capítulos de 14 a 30 paginas de Word (cosa que me toma semanas porque deben seguir un hilo, redaccion y esas webas) y ahora como mucho estoy haciendo 5 paginas de Word por cap.**

**Anyway, me propuse a terminar esta historia antes de finalizar el año, asi que debo ponerme al dia con todo lo que llevaba en la versión anterior :C**

**Tambien agradezco sus reviews, sin ellos definitivamente no tendría ganas de actualizar :D me alegra haber llegado tan rápido a los 67 reviews (no es normal en el fandom de Reborn que algo que no sea yaoi ****—****esto fem así que no es yaoi****— ****tenga tanto comentario, ya ven… xD)**

**Nos vemos.**

**PD: puede que actualice nuevamente en unas horas, la musa ha vuelto. ue,e**

**PD2: Oh, bueno. Estudié para mis exámenes del viernes, me daré el gusto. xD**


	11. Nueva y caótica identidad II

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Nueva y caótica identidad II**_

_..._

Fran había logrado llegar a Namimori en una pieza gracias a la influencia de Reborn, gracias al cielo la hermana de Hibari era un poco más racional y por ello la rana se salvó de morir de forma _extremadamente _dolorosa; el hecho de que estaban a dos cuadras de Nami Chuu también ayudó a salvar el pellejo de la (ahora) francesa.

Quizá fuera increíble, pero aún era temprano. Ajá, _Tsuna_ estaba llegando _temprano._ ¿Raro, verdad? Lo que sucede es que del hogar de Hibari a Namimori Chuu eran diez kilómetros _a pie_, así que habían tenido que despertarse de madrugada (algo que a Tsuna no le vino en gracia pero no se atrevió a mencionar) y venir caminando todo el trayecto. Por supuesto, tomaron el metro para hacer más corto el viaje, pero igual debieron caminar unos cuantos kilómetros a pie para llegar a su destino; sin embargo, con todo el viaje que hicieron, llegaron al menos 30 minutos antes de que el timbre de entrada sonase.

De repente, Tsuna tuvo una estúpida inquietud.

—Reborn, ¿Estoy en la misma clase que ellos?

El bebé sonrió ante esa preocupación ciertamente estúpida, pero que demostraba el aprecio que Tsuna tenía por sus amigos.

—¿Por quién me tomas?

Esa respuesta le calmó de sobre manera.

Pero, Reborn no terminaba:

—Tú y Fran están en la misma clase.

De alguna manera sentía que su 'pacifica vida escolar' acababa de irse al traste.

—Vongola, apura el paso —Fran hizo que Tsuna regresara a la tierra. La castaña le miró, confundida—. La gente, nos mira.

Sólo entonces la castaña se percató de que los estudiantes les estaban observando no muy disimuladamente. La principal atracción, como es de esperarse, resultó ser la hermana del Prefecto; su parentesco era demasiado obvio como para ignorarlo. Luego estaban aquellos que, después de cuchillear sobre la pelinegra, miraban a Fran y luego a ella misma; tampoco era raro, a fin de cuentas iban a mitad del año escolar y ellas nunca habían sido vistas en la institución.

Tsuna se movió, lo mejor era refugiarse en la sala de maestros hasta que le 'presentaran' ante la clase.

_**...**_

La castaña se esperaba varias reacciones en los estudiantes de su clase, sin embargo, ningún tipo de mal habla con respecto a ella llegó a sus oídos. Extrañamente, lo único raro que habían comentado era su _obvio_ parecido a _Dame Tsuna, _siendo su apodo el único insulto en la oración.

Por supuesto, personas como Chrome y Enma se encontraban en shock al verle, algo que ya se había esperado de antemano. Gokudera y Yamamoto habían guardado bien el secreto.

Al notar que todo mundo le miraba (profesor incluido), supo que debía decir algo.

—M-Mucho gusto, me llamo Tsuna.

Ugh, que torpe había sonado.

—Fran —la peli verde fue al grano, pero Tsuna le codeó para que agregará algo más—. No es ningún placer conocerlos.

A la próxima se pensaría alrededor de 17 veces si debía dejar hablar a la peli verde.

—P-Por favor, cuiden de nosotras —Terminó Tsuna, con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien.

Y así, la clase comenzó.

…

Escabullirse a la hora del almuerzo fue algo realmente difícil, ¿Por qué rayos, de la nada, todo mundo quería hablarle? No lo comprendía. Claro, esto es porque era bastante inocente y no notaba las intenciones de la gente a la primera.

_Dame_ una vez, _Dame_ por siempre.

Según la falsa historia que le inventaron, Tsuna era su propia hermana gemela (Reborn tenia que dejar de ver telenovelas brasileñas) que había vivido en Italia todo este tiempo; mientras que _Dame Tsuna_ se había ido a estudiar a la antigua escuela de _Tsuna_ (la 'hermana' de Tsunayoshi) por alguna estúpida tradición familiar que también se inventaron.

Han de imaginarse la cara que todo el mundo puso cuando se enteraron que el perdedor más perdedor de todos los perdedores tenía sangre y casa Italiana.

Fran, por su parte, atrajo la atención de bastantes chicos apenas la vieron, algo que ciertamente a la rana no podía importarle menos. La peli verde se pasó toda la clase sin prestar atención, y cuando le hacían amonestaciones al respecto se las ingeniaba para dejar al profesor en ridículo.

Honestamente, ni siquiera Gokudera lo lograba tan fácil.

En fin, el punto es que ambas habían escapado con vida gracias a Gokudera y Yamamoto, que fungieron como guardaespaldas y les sacaron de allí. Claro que, como todos sabemos, Hayato no se dio por satisfecho hasta haber dicho algunas palabras (que dejarían orgullosos a los marineros) y haber declarado que no dejaría a ningún hipócrita acercarse a _Juu-hime._

¿Acaso planeaba ponerle orden de restricción a Mukuro?

De todas formas, más allá de preocuparse por el nuevo apodo de Gokudera para su versión femenina, Tsuna pidió a Yamamoto que buscase a Enma y Chrome, de ser posible también a los demás Shimon.

A saber que hizo, pero en menos de diez minutos llegaron persiguiéndole.

Por supuesto, los Shimon tuvieron un buen shock al ver una versión femenina del debilucho de Tsuna e inmediatamente prestaron oído cuando la castaña comenzó a explicar toda la historia (omitiendo detalles como que se alojaba con Hibari). Al terminar reinó un silencio sepulcral por parte de todos, con excepción de Yamamoto y Gokudera que habían tenido más tiempo para asimilarlo.

—E-entonces… ¿eres Fran? _¿Ese Fran? _—Chrome se atrevió hablar. Aunque sólo fue en un murmullo, pudo ser perfectamente escuchada gracias al silencio de ultratumba—. ¿Y usted el jefe…?

—Desgraciadamente, sí —suspiró Tsuna.

Enma sonrió nerviosamente:

—¿A-Algo más que agregar?

Por supuesto, nadie planeaba responder. Pero justo en ese momento llegó Ryohei (el cual no fue llamado porque ya estaba enterado de todo), abriendo intempestivamente la puerta de la azotea y gritando a todo pulmón:

—¡La hermana de Hibari es mi nueva compañera de clase, AL EXTREMO!

_¿Seriusly?_

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Lol, aquí esta. Me sorprendo tanto como ustedes al actualizar tanto… pero bueno, ya dije antes que es porque yo acostumbro normalmente hacer capítulos laaaaaaargos, pero me tardo bastante así que los hago cortos para avanzar rápido la historia. **

**Ustedes son felices, yo soy feliz. Todos ganan. (?)**

**PD: Si llegó a los 80 reviews les suelto una pista con respecto al misterio de los Hibari, aunque creo que no más a tres personas les interesa eso. (?)**

**Sayo. ~**


	12. Nueva y caótica identidad III

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Nueva y caótica identidad III**_

_..._

Casualmente, después de hacer mención del apellido con "H" un estruendo llamó la atención de Tsuna y compañía, y esta vez, no era Ryohei.

Adelheid fue la primera en salir de su estupor.

—¿Pero qué rayos fue eso? —Inquirió, poniéndose en marcha hasta donde creyó escuchar el ruido. Su deber como Presidenta del Comité de Liquidación le pedía actuar, ya.

El resto simplemente se acercó a la verja de alambre, optando por observar desde la terraza.

Solo un imbécil se atravesaría en el camino de Suzuki Adelheid.

Abajo había una ligera conmoción, ¿y cómo no? Aparentemente algo había sido lanzado desde el segundo piso del edificio continuo, llevándose las ventanas con el. Todos los estudiantes cercanos se llevaron un buen susto, aunque por suerte nadie salió herido.

—Pensé que esto pasaba sólo en escuelas norteamericanas —silbó Julie, intentando ver qué demonios era lo que había ocasionado tal alboroto.

Entonces, Yamamoto lo vio.

—Jajá, ¿ese no es Hibari?

Todos se movieron cerca del Guardián de la Lluvia, y lo vieron: Hibari con su típica pose de pelea, tonfas en manos… cubierto de vidrios rotos.

—¡No me digan que rompió la ventana y saltó desde el segundo piso! ¡¿Acaso ese bastardo es subnormal?! —Exclamó Gokudera. Vamos, que ni siquiera él era tan imprudente.

Okay, eso era una vil mentira.

—¡Eso fue EXTREMO!

No hace falta decir quién dijo eso.

—Ay, mierda. Adel nos va a usar de saco de boxeo por culpa del Vongola, otra vez —el Guardián del Desierto pasó la mano pesadamente por sus cabellos, intentando calmarse.

—Mis condolencias —ofreció Chrome en un susurro.

Tsuna, sin embargo, se preguntaba qué rayos le dio a su Guardián de la Nube ahora.

Sintiéndose realmente estúpida, tuvo que tragarse su poco orgullo (el que milagrosamente Reborn ni los dos últimos días habían logrado destruir) para jalar la manga del uniforme de Yamamoto y así atraer su atención.

—Yo, ¿Pasa algo, Tsuna? —Sonrió.

—¿M-me puedes cargar en tu espalda para que pueda ver?

Sonrojo nivel 15

Yamamoto asintió tontamente con un rubor en las mejillas, sorprendiéndose al notar lo ligera que era Tsuna (no es como si su peso hubiese cambiado en realidad).

—¡¿Por qué le ha pedido un favor tan personal a este idiota?! —Gokudera frunció el ceño, obviamente celoso de que la persona que tanto idolatraba le pidiera un favor a Yamamoto y no a él—. ¡_Juu-hime_, yo haría cualquier cosa por usted!

—Es que él es más alto.

Eso le bajó la moral a Gokudera completamente.

—¡Yo soy más alto! —Espetó Julie.

Tsuna hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Tú eres un desgraciado pervertido que acosaba a mi dulce amiga.

—¡ESE ERA DAEMON!

—No es como si nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de que habías cambiado hasta que pasaron un par de meses desde que te posesionó, ¿no? —Susurró Enma.

La verdad duele ¿Cierto, Julie?

—¿Vez algo, Tsuna? —Inquirió Yamamoto.

—Debí imaginarlo —dijo Tsuna con una gotita de sudor deslizándose por su sien—. Miren.

Ante estas palabras, todos volvieron a prestar atención a la escena: Hibari intentando morder hasta la muerte a un estudiante. Sin embargo, quedaron aún más sorprendidos al ver que éste se defendía del ataque del prefecto.

—¿Esa no es pelinegra mordedora-san? —Espetó Fran.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia Tsuna, rogando por una traducción.

—La hermana de Hibari.

—¡AL EXTREMO! —Asintió Ryohei.

—Esto se pondrá feo —declaró Julie—. Adel ya esta allá.

Tsuna suspiró.

—Vamos, tenemos que frenar un genocidio.

…

Al llegar al origen de bullicio, Adel echó a todos los estudiantes que observaban el peculiar cuadro; furiosa, estaba dispuesta a plantarle la cara a Hibari Kyoya y decirle unas cuantas verdades. Sin embargo, toda queja murió antes de salir de su garganta en el minuto que vio a alguien que podría hacerse pasar por el Genderbender de Hibari.

La pelinegra se preguntó si de casualidad no eran familia.

—_Te morderé hasta la muerte_ por retar mi autoridad. —Hibari se colocó en pose de pelea.

—_Te golpearé hasta la muerte_, estúpido Kyoya —murmuró Alice.

—Sí, son hermanos —murmuró Adel con resignación.

Ahora, Suzuki tendría que plantearse bien cómo rayos terminar con esa aparente disputa familiar, sin que nadie saliese muerto por casualidad; ya fuera por que ella terminase perdiendo la paciencia, o por que los hermanos acabaran matando a alguien por accidente.

—¿No les da vergüenza decir diálogos tan incestuosos en horario infantil? ¿Qué clase de pervertidos son ustedes?

Adel frunció el ceño. Los hermanos prestaban atención ahora a la recién llegada Décima Generación (Vongola y Shimon), pero no se habían tomado bien el comentario.

¿Por qué Fran tenía que abrir la boca en el peor momento posible?

—Jajá, ¿Hibari tenia ese complejo? —Sonrió Yamamoto, denso como siempre. Curiosamente, Tsuna seguía montada en su espalda—. Bueno —observó a la pelinegra más bajita—, su hermana es linda.

¿Por qué Yamamoto tenía que abrir la boca también?

—_Juu-hime_ es más linda, estúpido freak.

Hayato tampoco aportaba algo bueno a la conversación.

—¡Yo no soy linda! —Tsuna estiró los brazos intempestivamente e hizo berrinche. Gokudera se llevó un buen derechazo porque era el más cercano a la castaña y Yamamoto en ese momento—… ¿Acabo de golpearlo como lo haría una protagonista de un manga de comedia romántica, cierto?

—Al extremo —Asintió Ryohei.

_Facepalm._

—Herbívoros —Hibari siseó peligrosamente, volviendo a captar la atención de todos.

Tragaron en seco al notarlo, _nada feliz. _Alice no estaba mejor.

—Los golpearé… —su hermana alzó sus propias armas, cubiertas con un ligero brillo siniestro que prometía dolor y sufrimiento.

Hibari dictó la sentencia:

—Hasta la muerte.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Actualización, again. xD Bueno, esta es la tercera y ULTIMA parte del "primer día escolar de Tsuna y Fran". Si fuese un solo cap serian como 15 paginas de Word, pero de a 5 parece menos ¿a que sí?(?)**

**En fin, tal y como prometí ayer les daré una pista: **_**Hortensias.**_

**Lo sé, es vaga y sin mucho sentido, pero quiero ver que teorías sacan con eso. Si alguien se acerca un poco al secreto, le respondo cualquier pregunta que me haga del fic.(?)**

**P.D: Pueede que hoy también suba otra continuación, ya rendí uno de los 3 exámenes que tenia para esta semana y necesito des estresarme.**

**En fin, nos vemos.**


	13. Inseguridad

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Inseguridad**_

_..._

El _shōji_ de la habitación se cerró sigilosamente.

Fran abrió los ojos exactamente a las 4:23 am, un par de segundos después de que Alice se marcharse del cuarto.

A estas alturas, la rana no podía seguir durmiendo ya que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a levantarse a esas horas; la única razón por la cual fingía que dormía era porque no deseaba que Alice le pidiese hacer algo. Iba en contra de su naturaleza procrastinadora hacer cosas tan temprano y de por si era un milagro que se encontrara despierta.

Pero sinceramente, prefería invertir esos valiosos minutos de soledad en un tiempo de calidad con su cerebro para aclarar el caos que había en su mente. Si no mal recordaba, su _shishou_ llamaba a eso _introspección_.

Aunque no lo demostrase, Fran se encontraba asustada. Sin importar cuan inexpresivo fuese el semblante que portara, el hecho de que seguía teniendo la mente de un niño de ocho años no iba a cambiar... _aún._ Pero no deseaba que nadie notase que se encontraba turbada en esta situación. Primero muerta que dejar que otras personas viesen a través de _ella, _era la regla más importante (y quizá lo único útil) que su _shishou_ le había enseñado.

Pero esto no evitaba que Fran, muy en el fondo, deseara aferrarse de alguien y llorar desesperada.

¿Qué demonios pasaría si no volvía a la normalidad? ¿Tendría que pasar el resto de sus días convertida en una chica?

—¿Fran? —Tsuna bostezó, incorporándose torpemente. Su cabello era un lio y su yukata se encontraba completamente desarreglada. La imagen era tan… Tsuna.

—Yo, Vongola-Sempai ~ —saludó, sin voltear a mirarle.

Por alguna razón, la castaña hacía que el revoltijo en su cerebro girara más rápido.

Fran y la Vongola contrastaban en muchos aspectos.

Vongola era predecible.

_Amable._

_Torpe._

_Miedosa._

_Paciente. _

Ella era tan… jodidamente opuesta a sí misma.

_Siempre inexpresiva._

_Siempre imperturbable._

_Siempre impredecible._

_Hasta para ella misma._

Es como si la peli verde fuese un lienzo en blanco y Tsuna fuese otro pintado con oleo.

Incluso a Fran le resultaba molesta esa personalidad que tenía, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? _Él_ no tenía nada en su cabeza, literalmente. Apenas recordaba el rostro de su abuela (aunque siendo sinceros ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa ancianita que le dio asilo fuese su pariente) en su memoria, lo único que estaba claro era el momento en que la Pandilla Kokuyo y Varia le encontraron tonteando en un río.

De alguna manera random, tal vez por eso los consideraba su familia.

En Varia, Lussuria sería el hermano gay; Xanxus, el padre enojón; Squalo, la madre gritona; Levi, ¿el para-rayos del techo o la antena satelital de la TV? En fin. Viper sería el hermano/a emo.

En Kokuyo, Mukuro era el padre raro; Chrome, no estaba segura si era la madre bondadosa o la hermana bondadosa (¿incesto, tal vez?); W.W era la tía superficial, y tacaña; Ken, el perro; y Chikusa, bueno… él era el forever alone.

Tsuna simplemente observó a la peli verde perderse en sus pensamientos.

…

El camino a Namimori Chuu fue extrañamente silencioso. Fran no intentó hacer alguna de sus típicas bromas para molestar a la castaña, cosa que preocupó a la fémina de menor estatura; y Alice siempre era callada, pero hoy lo estaba siendo en exceso. Tsuna se preguntaba en qué rayos podrían estar pensando esas dos, pero no creía poder encontrar rápidamente una respuesta.

Hace ya una semana que ocurrió el _incidente_ (como decidió llamar al suceso que le dejó así), por lo tanto, hace ya una semana que vivía en la casona Hibari; sin embargo, para Tsuna apenas se sentía como si fuera aún su primer día en el lugar. No había averiguado nada, y aún tenía restringidas ciertas áreas (por no decir cualquiera excepto el baño, la cocina y la habitación de la pelinegra). Lo único que podía hacer era armar hipótesis al respecto a la familia de Hibari, porque de ninguna manera se atrevería a preguntarles nada a los dos hermanos; Tsuna había cambiado de género, pero seguía siendo un cobarde.

Omitiendo sus nulos progresos con respecto a indagar en la vida personal de la familia de su Guardián, la castaña ahora sí podía calificar de martirio la escuela. ¿Por qué? Pues, para empezar, sus compañeros poseían una enfermiza obsesión con Fran y ella misma de objetivos. Esto se debía principalmente a que ambas entraban en distintos estereotipos de la cultura Otaku, en distintos géneros de Moe; Fran una _kuudere_, y Tsuna siendo _moekko_.

Sí, Tsuna se había dado cuenta. Después de que sus Guardianes (y Enma) le dieran una larga charla sobre la cultura Otaku y los efectos que causaba en las pobres masas de alocadas hormonas que eran sus compañeros de clase. Pero se había dado cuenta. Era inaudito que no lo notara antes, es decir, ¿cómo rayos esa clase de acoso pasa desapercibido? Tal vez sí era algo densa.

_Un poco._

_No mucho._

¡Está bien! Ella era _**bastante**__ densa._

Otra buena razón para pensar que la escuela era una tortura era el hecho de que Belphegor se había transferido. Ajá, eso mismo. El oh-tan-jodido-príncipe-falso (como decía Fran) se había transferido a Namimori Chuu. Internamente, Tsuna se preguntaba cuanto tuvieron que darle al Director para que aceptara al Guardián de la Tormenta en la escuela sin temer a lo que Hibari le haría después; porque algo le decía a la Décima que la caída por las escaleras del vejete la semana pasada no había sido ningún accidente.

Miró de soslayo a la pelinegra mientras pensaba en el 'accidente'.

Definitivamente tenía que haber sido ella. Era algo obvio, pues Hibari Kyoya amaba demasiado Namimori Chuu (de forma que casi rayaba en una especie de fetiche) como para hacer algo así; bien podía apalear a los alumnos y hacer lo que se le viniese en gana, pero su 'tiranía' se basaba en la simpatía/miedo que le tenía el Director.

Suspiró.

Ahora que se daba el lujo de pensar en Alice, aparte de su pelea con Hibari, muchas cosas raras le habían pasado a la chica desde que llegó a Namimori Chuu. Algunos intentaron cobrar viejas cuentas que tenían con Hibari utilizándola a ella, como consecuencia les dio una enorme paliza. Otros le encontraron cierto atractivo y le fundaron un club, que se disolvió en el mismo instante en el que un pobre idiota robó su _sarashi_ de su casillero y ésta le dio una tunda. También tenía entendido que se unió al Comité Disciplinario como Secretaria, siendo esta razón por la cual se habían peleado los hermanos en su primer día de clase; no obtuvo ningún detalle al respecto, pero Reborn y sus cámaras declararon que Alice había empezado la pelea.

Era extraño, pues realmente Tsuna no le sentía como una mala persona. Quitando las amenazas de muerte y su ceño eternamente fruncido (como si siempre le molestase algo), era una persona bastante amable. Era como Hibari, sólo que a diferencia de él, ella no escondía su bondad con violencia.

Volvió a suspirar, trata do de dejar a los hermanos en segundo plano. Últimamente pensaba demasiado en el ese par semejante y a la vez disparejo, aunque no se podía evitar ya que estaba casi las veinticuatro horas del jodido día en casa de estos.

De todas formas, ¿cómo se supone que debía acostumbrarse a esto? Todo lo que conocía estaba cambiando rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Desde su forma de vida, domicilio, hasta el trato que las demás personas tenían con _él._ Tsuna disfrutaba en cierta medida el no ser tratado como perdedor, cierto; pero de ninguna manera gustaba de ser un objeto de acoso.

Lo peor es que tenía miedo.

Temía acostumbrarse a todo esto.

No quería vivir aquel tiempo como chica para luego volver a la cruda realidad, donde todos (con excepción de sus Guardianes) pensaban que su vida valía menos de un _Yen_. No quería ser tratado amablemente para luego volver a lo de siempre. Era doloroso. Sería como volver a ser usado y desechado, tal y como pasó en su infancia.

No quería que las cosas cambiaran.

Pero, lamentablemente, estaban cambiando.

—¿Es normal tener tantas contradicciones dentro de mi cabeza? —Suspiró.

Bienvenida al mundo de las mujeres, Tsuna.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**New Chapter. ~**

**Corto, igual que los otros, pero vamos avanzando. Indico a las viejas seguidoras del fic, desde ya, que habrá discordancia con los sucesos originales del fic. ¿Razones? Principalmente, porque el fic original lo perdí en un formateo a la PC. Segundo, porque me conviene cambiar algunos sucesos con la Trama (que por fin me digné a terminar). Y tercero, porque definitivamente les haré reír. (?)**

**Como les quiero y amó sus reviews, les adelantaré algo del siguiente cap:**

_**-Guardianes sobre protectores everywhere.**_

_**-Dino y CEDEF aparecen.**_

**En cuanto a Giannini, digamos que Reborn se tardará un poco en encontrarlo (como en el otro fic)**

**Sayo. ~**


	14. El desastre llega I

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**El desastre llega I**_

_..._

Hoy, extrañamente, no había nadie conocido revoloteando a su alrededor. Enma, Chrome, Hayato, Takeshi y Shitt-P! desaparecieron misteriosamente. Por consecuencia, Tsuna estaba a merced de sus hormonales y recientemente descubiertos fans. Como plus, la castaña no sabía qué rayos hacer para quitárselos de encima.

Fran le había dado la espalda y escapado por la puerta apenas sonó la campana del receso, aunque en vez de la sensación de la traición ocupando su pecho, Tsuna sintió que Fran sólo le abandonó porque deseaba fastidiar a Belphegor, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo ya que de todas formas sufría si la kuudere se quedaba a su lado o se marchaba. Tal vez quería ir con él porque era una cara conocida, o tal vez era una escusa que se inventó para justificar a la peli verde aunque le abandonara, o quizá su teoría estaba en lo correcto. No se podía saber con certeza si se trataba de Fran.

Lo único concreto es que Tsuna jamás podía salir ganando, aparentemente.

Lo peor del asunto era, no sólo tener que soportar al mar de hormonales adolescentes, sino el hecho de que la tortura iría para largo. Hace poco habían citado a los profesores de Nami Chuu para una reunión 'importante' por lo que la castaña estaba a merced de esas personas por _horas._ Y no podía correrlos, mandarles a volar, o simplemente irse ella misma, porque carecía de las suficientes agallas para hacerlo.

Definitivamente, Tsuna era _patético._ Incluso como una chica.

¿Acaso atraía a las partículas patéticas flotantes en el ambiente? ¿Era una especie de afrodisiaco andante para éstas? Como sea, no tenía demasiado sentido pensarlo…

Sólo sabía que estaba agobiada y quería salir de allí.

De repente, como si sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas, el mar de estudiantes se abrió en dos. Tsuna, cuyo rostro se encontraba hacia abajo para evitar que todos notaran (en vano) su rubor de vergüenza, pensó que tal vez sus amigos habían regresado, así que levantó la mirada con exceso de alegría, pero lo que encontró en su lugar le dejó fría.

—Hola —saludó la persona responsable de que el jaleo se dividiera en dos, sonriendo inocentemente.

_Encantadoramente._

Sí, usualmente Sasagawa Kyoko era encantadora. Pero en estos momentos era la peor pesadilla de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—K-Ky…oko… —Tsuna tapó su boca rápidamente con ambas manos.

Oh, mierda.

Se supone que _Tsuna _no conocía a la Sasagawa.

Ella pareció ignorar su comentario, y siguió sonriendo.

—¿Eres tú la hermana de Tsuna-kun?

Sonrojada hasta las orejas por vergüenza, temblando como hoja, mecánicamente, Tsuna asintió.

La sonrisa de Sasagawa pareció ampliarse. Casi parecía estarse burlando de ella, pero la castaña conocía lo suficiente a esa chica y de sobra sabía que no mataría ni a una mosca. Sin embargo, Tsuna se sentía expuesta en su presencia; Haru y Kyoko no fueron informadas de su _accidente_, es decir ¡Era bastante anti-natural! Por no mencionar que también era vergonzoso. Que Kyoko se enfermara durante dos semanas también ayudó bastante a evitar pensar en ello. Pero si debía ser sincera, la verdad es que a Tsuna no se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella eventualmente asistiría a clase de nuevo.

Y ahora la tenía ahí, de frente, sonriéndole ¡Y con toda el aula observando sus movimientos! ¿No podían ponerle más presión a esto, cierto?

El mundo de Tsuna se vino abajo cuando Kyoko tomó jovialmente sus manos y exclamó:

—¡Seamos amigas!

Esto era como ser enviado a la _Friendzone,_ pero diez veces peor.

…

Ajenos a las penurias de su líder y amigo, los Guardianes de Vongola y Shimon (con excepciones como Mukuro, Hibari, y Adel que estaba haciendo sus rondas del día) se encontraban reunidos en el salón de audiovisuales. Con la conmoción de las masas estudiantiles celebrando la ausencia de los profesores muchas aulas habían quedado vacías, por lo tanto podían ocupar la sala cuanto tiempo quisieran. Hayato se encontraba al frente, en la pizarra, las palabras "Situación: T. A. M." se encontraban escritas con tiza de color rojo en exagerado tamaño detrás de él. Gokudera parecía estar a punto de empezar a otorgar unas palabras, todos le escuchaban en silencio.

Hayato miró a sus conocidos y carraspeó.

—Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para tratar un _importante_ asunto —se tomó la molestia de resaltarlo, su voz indicaba que era completamente serio al respecto—. ¡Nuestras vidas dependen de esto! —Exclamó—. ¡Y más importante aún: la vida de_ Juuhime_!

Por cosas como la exagerada devoción impresa en las palabras de Hayato es que Yamamoto no podía evitar pensar que Gokudera sonaba como el Padre de una religión.

Y así, mientras el peli plata daba un emotivo discurso donde cada diez palabras hacía mención de Tsuna, Takeshi se dedicó a divagar con respecto al nombre de la religión que Gokudera probablemente fundaría de aquí a diez años en el futuro.

_¿Juu-hime-ismo?_

_¿Tsuna-ismo?_

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. Se imaginaba al peli plata vestido con un traje de sacerdote, alabando a una estatua de Tsuna. Era una imagen capaz de hacer reír a cualquiera.

—¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso, _Freak del Béisbol_?

Yamamoto soltó un respingo al percatarse de que todos le estaban mirando. Sonrió apenado.

—Sólo pensaba…

—¿Tú piensas? —Bufó el mestizo.

Yamamoto ignoró ese comentario.

—Ne, Gokudera. ¿Le abrirás alguna especie de secta secreta a Tsuna? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—… ¡Claro que no!

Nadie pasó por alto el hecho de que se detuvo cinco segundos a pensarlo.

—¿Entonces que es la T. A. M.? —Inquirió el beisbolista.

—¿No estuviste prestando atención los últimos veinte minutos, cierto?

El silencio del Guardián de la Lluvia lo confirmó todo. Gokudera gruñó, como un gato arisco.

—**_T_**_suna. **A**dorable. **M**oe._

Respondió una voz ajena a la de Gokudera. Una voz femenina. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de algunos, no se trataba de Shitt-P! ni de Chrome. La voz pertenecía a Hibari Alice, quien se encontraba sentada elegantemente en los asientos traseros del aula, alejada de todos.

—Yo, Sempai. ¿Hace cuanto que está aquí?

—Yamamoto Takeshi —reconoció ella al mirarlo, pues había tenido que aprenderse los nombres de aquellos que rodeaban a su problemático hermano y a sus dos 'invitadas'—. Desde el inicio.

—¿Exactamente por qué está aquí…? —Murmuró Aoba, que había sido arrastrado a todo esto como el resto de su Famiglia.

—¡Al extremo! —Añadió Ryohei.

La pelinegra simplemente desvió la mirada

—Se necesita del permiso del Comité Disciplinario para realizar este tipo de reuniones en las aulas de clase. Esta situación creará una gran problemática si es descubierta por Kyoya, por lo que afirmo mi derecho como Secretaria del Comité otorgándoles permiso de usar el aula —dijo sin dignarse a mirarlos.

—No necesitamos tu estúpido permiso —masculló Gokudera.

Alice levantó el índice cual maestra de kínder que reprende a su estudiante.

—Si les descubren aquí, solos, además de darles las palizas de sus vidas, Kyoya empezará a hostigar a la coneja.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes relacionaron "coneja" y "Tsuna" como si ambas palabras fueran sinónimos, prestando inconscientemente atención a lo que la pelinegra tenía para decir.

—¿Sería una pena que ella pagara por su incompetencia, cierto?

Alice siguió hablando, como si fuera ignorante del efecto que causaban sus palabras enterrándose como dagas de culpa en los guardianes.

—Me pregunto como se sentirá al saber que posee amigos herbívoros tan problemáticos —la pelinegra continuó, como si solamente hablara del clima—. Ya que por lo visto en el expediente, Sawada _siempre_ termina pagando por sus destrozos.

Ella dijo esto sin ninguna expresión particular en su rostro.

Nadie dijo nada para defenderse, pues todos sabían que no era ningún tipo de mentira.

—Son horribles amigos —les miró, afirmando con sus ojos las palabras que salían de su boca.

Tsuna siempre daba la cara por ellos, Vongola o Shimon, siempre terminaba pagando por sus destrozos y locuras. Siempre le escuchaban quejarse al respecto, pero de igual forma terminaban ignorándolo. Todos eran consientes de eso.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de eso!

Gokudera perdió la paciencia rápidamente, a pesar de haber estado hace un par de segundos deprimiéndose patéticamente en una esquina del aula.

—¡Nosotros vamos a proteger a _Juuhime_!

—¡Sí! —apoyó el resto.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Alice no parecía tener interés en escuchar a Hayato, o al resto, pero igualmente respondió—. Ahora mismo, ella está sola. Ustedes están aquí, mientras ella está a merced de cualquier cosa —les miró—. ¿Qué clase de sistema de protección es ese? Uhm. Una bazofia.

Se respondió a si misma.

—¡Tú…!

—_Ustedes_ —interrumpió ella—, pierden tiempo aquí.

Su Sempai acomodó distraídamente un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja izquierda. Percatándose de que todos seguían mirándole estúpidamente, sin decir nada, sólo le hizo hablar otra vez.

—Si de verdad desean proteger algo entones no lo dejen ir, persíganlo sin dudar —señaló al frente, aunque cualquiera fácilmente pensaría que apuntaba a Gokudera—. Si no pueden hacer algo tan simple como eso, su mera existencia es realmente basura.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda estas diciendo?!

Gokudera explotó.

Ella siguió hablando, dictando la sentencia cual critico de _American Idol_.

—Sólo digo que, mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo aquí como si fuera un _Picnic_, aquello que defienden esta viéndoselas negras a merced de miles de estudiantes con horas libres. ¿Eso es capaz de entrar en tu pequeño e insignificante cerebro, herbívoro?

A pesar de que Gokudera se sintió altamente ofendido, especialmente por el tono despectivo, frio e hiriente, como todos los demás, tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía la razón. Se supone que querían proteger a Tsuna, pero estaban haciendo lo opuesto.

—Tch.

Gokudera salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—¡Proteger a Tsuna AL EXTREMO!

Ryohei fue el segundo en abandonar.

—Jajá, gracias Sempai.

Yamamoto se puso serio por unos momentos, salió.

Chrome le siguió.

Enma fue el próximo.

Shimon salió detrás de su jefe.

Finalmente, Hibari Alice quedó en esa aula de clases _sola_.

—Oe, oe. ¿Qué pasó con ese comportamiento tan asquerosamente amable? Estuviste apunto de hacerme estallar en risas, _joven Padawand._

Una persona abrió estrepitosamente y atravesó la segunda puerta corrediza que daba acceso al aula. Al parecer estuvo allí todo el tiempo, escuchando lo que acontecía en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Alice exigió con la mirada una respuesta.

—No se contesta una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Esa persona sonrió burlonamente.

—No se hacen preguntas sin saludar primero.

La pelinegra regresó el comentario.

—Los modales carecen de encanto.

La estudiante frunció el ceño al obtener una jovial respuesta.

—_Tú _careces de _encanto._

Esa persona hizo un puchero.

—¡Pero si soy adorable~!

—… la lepra es más adorable que tú.

Un mordaz comentario para una indeseada visita.

—Hieres mis sentimientos.

Esa persona esbozo una sonrisa, claramente no ofendida por el insulto.

—¿Tienes? No me llegó el memo de que las personas sin alma tuvieran sentimientos.

Alice siguió llenando de palabras frías a la persona intrusa, quien alzó las manos sobre su cabeza en señal de rendición.

—_Touché_ —dijo—. Bueno, aunque me encantaría continuar con nuestro sketch cómico, tenemos que hablar.

La joven pelinegra estrechó la mirada con recelo.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Pues… para empezar, no pedí tu permiso —contestó con simpleza esa persona—. Considera esto como un favor que estoy saldando contigo, porque _realmente_ debes saber esto.

La Hibari le miró. Aquella persona no parecía estar mintiendo, aunque se podía percibir que se traía algo entre manos. Como sea, Alice descartó la idea de que _ella_ estuviera bromeando, a fin de cuentas _ella _nunca le buscaba, siempre era al revés. Si tenía que decirle algo seguramente era importante, y definitivamente valdría la pena.

"Calidad ante todo", era el lema de esa persona.

—Habla.

_Ella_ movió el café expresso que sostenía en su mano derecha y sonrió más ampliamente para luego darle un sorbo. Se sentó sobre una de las mesas y le miró.

—Un Camaleón con fedora, una Rana gótica y un Pony sadomasoquista están intentando averiguar de ti.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Faaaaaaaail. Anyway, he aquí la continuación. Dino apareció, sólo en mención, pero no se preocupen ¡esté capitulo tiene tres partes! Lo hice algo largo, intento mio de compensar el anterior. Hubiera estado listo el martes, pero tenía un examen el viernes x'D**

**D: Sólo cuatro reviews en el capitulo anterior… rompen mi corazón. Agradezco a esas cuatro personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en la historia esta continuación va para ustedes:**

**nancyclaudinec**

**AkemiEvans00**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**sheblunar**

**¡HORA DE LAS PREGUNTAS RANDOM!**

**¿Qué pasará con Tsuna y Kyoko? ¿Los Guardianes harán su trabajo? ¿Quién es la loca del expresso? **


	15. El desastre llega II

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**El desastre llega II**_

_..._

Fran vagaba por la escuela con la excusa de estar haciendo un "reconocimiento del área" a pesar de que llevaba una semana estudiando (contra su voluntad) allí. Namimori Chuu le parecía un lugar insípido y sin ningún atractivo, por lo menos cuando estaba tan calmo. Pensaba que con Varia acosando a la hermana del loco de las tonfas las cosas se pondrían interesantes, pero hasta el momento no había sucedido nada capaz de entretenerle lo suficiente.

Necesitaba distraerse.

Necesitaba diversión.

Necesitaba cualquier cosa que le evitara pensar en lo que pasaría si jamás dejaba de ser una mujer.

Y entonces…

—_Shishishi._

La risa del estúpido Sempai cayó como bendición, ¡al fin _algo_ que molestar!

Por primera vez el imbécil de Bel servía para algo en su inútil vida de psicópata, al menos para Fran.

Siguiendo la estúpida risa del Guardián de la Tormenta, Fran rápidamente encontró al imbécil de su compañero… coqueteando con una chica, o eso le pareció. _¿Seriusly?_ Se supone que estaba en Namimori Chuu como estudiante para convencer a Alice de ser la maldita Guardiana de la Nube, no de Casanova. ¿Acaso no podía tomarse en serio su maldito trabajo?

El mundo estaba yéndose al demonio si _Fran_ realmente había pensado _eso_.

—Yo, estúpido Sempai.

La peli verde hizo acto de aparición en la escena, sin importarle lo que la estúpida con quien su compañero rubio hablaba tuviese que acotar con respecto a su intromisión.

—Shishishi, rana ¿Qué haces aquí?

Belphegor en realidad sonaba desenfadado ante la inesperada aparición de la ilusionista. La verdad era que la chica que tenía al lado empezó acosarlo hace veinte minutos y no le dejaba en paz; de hecho, había estado a punto de llevarla detrás de la escuela para asesinarla antes de que Fran apareciera. Después de todo, ¿qué interés iba a tener un príncipe en una simple plebeya?

—Venía a supervisar que hiciera su trabajo, estúpido Sempai.

La existencia de ese _estorbo_ (la chica) pasó a segundo plano. Al darse cuenta de esto, la joven se fue indignada, pero también intimidada pues reconoció que la peli verde era un espécimen ejemplar de fémina adolescente.

Pobre idiota, no tenía idea de que acababan de salvar su trasero.

—Pero _sí_ estoy haciendo mi trabajo, ushishi —Bel refutó con su particular risa.

La expresión de Fran no cambió ni un ápice.

—¿Entonces debo asumir que sólo ha fracasado miserablemente incontables veces?

El silencio del rubio y la vena hinchada en su frente le otorgaron su respuesta.

—¿Si quiera ha averiguado algo importante? —Fran continuó haciendo preguntas, ajena al enojo de Belphegor.

El rubio no respondió.

—¿Entonces simplemente está acosándola? Su idiotez ha superado mis expectativas, Sempai —sentenció.

Bel no supo si se lo imaginó o no, pero le pareció que ese comentario tenía cierto tono despectivo en el.

—_Tú… ¿Cómo te atreves? Rana estúpida_ —siseó el rubio.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, Belphegor sacó sus cuchillos. El blanco era obvio.

…

Tsuna no sabía dónde meterse para esconder su existencia. ¡No quería que Kyoko le viera! ¡Mucho menos _así_! Pero ya era bastante tarde para evitar eso_._ La Sasagawa había hablado y los estudiantes se habían callado de repente, esperando una respuesta.

Tsuna no sabía qué hacer. Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no podía decidirse al respecto.

La conciencia de su "yo" masculino no quería aceptar esa propuesta, porque de hacerlo significaba que nunca en su miserable vida tendría oportunidad de estar con su _crush_ de secundaria. Por otr parte, su conciencia fémina le decía que aceptara o de lo contrario jamás iba poder acercarse a Sasagawa de nuevo.

El tener a miles de personas observándole más la mirada almendra de Kyoko brillando esperanzada no hacía nada aparte de incrementar la presión que sentía.

—Y-yo… —balbuceó.

¿Qué rayos iba a decirle? ¿"No puedo aceptar por que no soy la hermana de Tsunayoshi, sino él convertido en una mujer"?

Definitivamente no podía decir algo como eso, menos frente a toda la clase. Suficiente tenía con que la chica supiera que arrastró sin querer a su hermano mayor (y a casi todas las personas que conocía, de hecho) dentro de la mafia.

Miró a la hermana de Ryohei: el brillo de sus ojos parecía estar apagándose. Oh, mierda. Estaba pensando. Su indecisión estaba haciendo pensar a la joven que no deseaba tener nada que ver con ella, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

No importaba cuanto le doliera, él sabía cuál era la maldita respuesta que debía dar.

_Tenía que dar la respuesta._

—Y-yo…

Tsuna se levantó estrepitosamente, con el corazón a punto de salirse por su garganta. Los estudiantes observaban la escena como si fuera parte de una telenovela brasileña.

La castaña cerró los ojos.

—¡M-me encantaría ser tu amiga!

Listo, lo dijo.

Kyoko parpadeó un par de veces, adorablemente, y luego sonrió tan brillantemente como si fuera el mismísimo sol.

—¡Seremos buenas amigas, lo prometo!

Esas palabras lo condenaron de por vida.

**_Logro desbloqueado_**_: 'mandar al garete el posible Happy Ending con Sasagawa Kyoko'._

Interrogante salvaje aparece:

—_"__¿Si ahora soy mujer, pero me interesa Kyoko todavía… eso significa que soy lesbiana?"_

Palideció.

¿Esto podía ponerse más extraño?

La puerta del aula se abrió de un portazo. Sus Guardianes y los de la Famiglia Shimon entraron por ésta con sus respectivas armas en mano y Gokudera al frente de la formación, sosteniendo una de sus bombas en su mano derecha. En lo que respecta a Enma y Chrome, sería raro que les vieran con sus guantes y su tridente, por lo que ellos llevaban antorchas prendidas en llamas.

_Fuck the logic._

—¡ALEJENSE DE JUUHIME Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO!

Tsuna suspiró.

¿Para qué rayos tuvo que preguntar?

…

Reborn acaba de terminar una llamada muy importante. No parecía nada feliz.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estreñimiento? —Viper bromeó.

En sus manos yacía un fajo de billetes, pero su mal humor era casi tan palpable como el del ex Arcobaleno del Sol.

—Cierra la boca, Viper.

¿Por qué se encontraban así? Bueno, independientemente a las causas que Reborn tenía de más para encontrarse con ganas de matar _lo que sea,_ ambos compartían una misma frustración: la familia Hibari.

No importó cuanto buscaron, no encontraron nada relevante aparte de sus datos básicos. Para hacerlo aún más sospechoso, sólo Alice y Kyoya se encontraban en el registro nacional. No había datos de una madre, un padre, ¡ni siquiera un maldito perro! Parecía como si la maldita familia jamás hubiese existido.

Para acabar, lo único que pudieron encontrar respecto a los Hibari fueron rumores, todos muy distintos a los anteriores. No existía ninguna información o patrón que les diera una pista.

Cero. _Nada._

Eso les frustraba.

Algo tenían los Hibari que no deseaban que nadie supiese.

Reborn chasqueó la lengua con evidente molestia.

Giannini todavía no aparecía a pesar de que Nono tenía a toda Vongola cepillando cada maldito rincón del planeta para encontrar al maldito mecánico. Como si fuera poco, cada día que pasaba Tsuna empezaba asimilar de a poco costumbres femeninas; si no detenían esto, eventualmente su estudiante iba aceptarse como una mujer. No sabía si esto era bueno o malo, pero Nana Sawada tuvo un hijo varón y Reborn tenía que devolvérselo. Además, Tsuna ya era inútil siendo un chico, si se quedaba así para siempre Vongola tendría una _Donna_ catastrófica.

Daniela posiblemente se revolcaría en su tumba si dejaba a una quinceañera con cuerpo de loli gobernar la mafia que creó Vongola Primo.

_Debía _reparar esa bazooka.

Viper observó meticulosamente los gestos casi invisibles que hacía Reborn. Era difícil leerlo, pero no imposible, Viper se especializaba en estas cosas después de todo.

—¿Qué haces? —Inquirió finalmente al ver al bebé marcar un particular número en su teléfono celular.

Reborn no contestó.

—_Ciaossu. _¿Residencia Irie? Me gustaría hablar con Irie Shoichi.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Continuación al fin. ~ discúlpenme pero me entretuvieron todo el santo día así que no pude actualizar como quería. En fin, finalmente les traigo la continuación y eso es lo que importa ¿No?**

**Tampoco apareció Dino o la CEDEF pero en la siguiente actualización aparecen, seguro. Esto es un capitulo de tres partes, después de todo. xD**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Les intrigó? ¿Qué pasará con Tsuna? ¿Fran logrará huir de Bel?**

**Todo eso y más… en el siguiente cap.**

**Ahora, respondiendo una pregunta que alguien que solía leer la versión original de este fic: Sí, habrá especiales (Omakes) como en el anterior. De hecho estamos cerca de tener el primero de ellos, pero no diré más al respecto. Y antes que alguien pregunte: sí, los Omakes cuentan en la historia porque son momentos que sucedieron en puntos muertos de ésta. O sea, mientras Tsuna sufría y nadie estaba viendo.(?)**

**¡Me alegraron mucho el día con tantos reviews! ¡No puedo creer que ya superé los cien, LOL!**

**Esperó sigan así. (?)**

**Gracias a los que me agregaron en favoritos recientemente y a los que siguen la historia.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Y recuerden: un review contribuye al fondo de mi inspiración.**


	16. El desastre llega III

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

**_El desastre llega III_**

...

Si se pudiera morir de vergüenza, Tsuna habría muerto y resucitado más veces que _Krillin_. Su estado de pena era tal, que su cerebro había eliminado por completo todo recuerdo de como sus Guardianes (y Shimon) le sacaron del aula, luego de amenazar de muerte a todos sus compañeros de clase y darle a Kyoko una escusa estúpida para que los dejara marcharse. La Sasagawa no hizo preguntas, afortunadamente.

¿Qué rayos les pasó a sus amigos? Tsuna tenía miedo hasta de preguntar. El recuerdo de Yamamoto, el buen Yamamoto, y su _sicarius face_ en el aula de clase le perseguiría en sus pesadillas durante las próximas noches. Aún así, Tsuna no era tan estúpida para ignorar a su súper intuición (no después de que tantas veces salvara su trasero) y atreverse a preguntar qué fue lo suficientemente importante para que Yamamoto se pusiera en esos términos de asesino serial.

Suspiró.

De soslayo, miró a sus amigos y se los topó congregados en una esquina, susurrando algunas cosas que su oído no era capaz de distinguir. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Sería mejor no saber.

Tsuna aprovechó para tranquilizarse mientras ellos tenían su extraña reunión. Y debe resaltarse el término "extraña", pues Gokudera llevaba más de cinco minutos sin perder la paciencia con Yamamoto (o alguno de los demás) ni gritar improperios que harían a los Marineros bailar el _Caramelldansen._

Cuando por fin se disolvió el grupo, la castaña habló antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpirle:

—Temo preguntar, pero… Enma-kun ¿De dónde sacaron las antorchas?

¿Qué? Era una importante pregunta. Después de todo, ¿Dónde rayos se consiguen antorchas en una secundaria?

Al parecer, el resto tenía la misma interrogante (así de apurados estarían cuando entraron al salón que ni siquiera lo notaron) por lo que todas las cabezas giraron en dirección al dúo tímido conformado por Chrome y Enma. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada por ser el centro de atención. En cambio, Enma no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción; su lado _moe_ sólo salía cuando estaba a solas con Tsuna o Adelheid. Por supuesto que la falta de respuestas obligó al resto a tornar sus miradas asfixiantes para el par. Al no aguantar más la mirada de todos sobre él, Kozato se hundió de hombros con su característico aire sombrío de "me la suda todo en general", y contestó:

—Son ilusiones de Chrome.

Al ser tomada la iniciativa por el 'debilucho' Enma, Chrome se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para agregar:

—N-no nos dio tiempo de buscar antorchas reales, bossu.

Tsuna no sabía que le perturbaba más: el que ellos pensaran en usar antorchas reales, o que se estuvieran disculpando por no haber podido encontrarlas.

Ninguno de los dos parecía particularmente interesado en el hecho de que habían amenazado a sus propios compañeros de clase como si fueran Cazadores de Vampiros de esas viejas películas de cine. Ni siquiera la tímida Chrome, que bien podría ser más amigable que las princesas de Disney, se apreciaba con algún tipo de remordimiento por ello. A Enma ni se molestó en buscarle una escusa con respecto a su falta de culpa, su mejor amigo podía pasar de _m_oea_ asesino psicópata _en menos de lo que a Hibari le tomó derrotar al Gola Mosca de Varia.

El altavoz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos:

**_["Debido a ciertos imprevistos la reunión de docentes se alargará más de lo estipulado, se concede a los estudiantes el permiso de retirarse por hoy. Todas las actividades académicas quedan suspendidas. Muchas gracias".]_**

Esa fue la inconfundible voz del Director, por lo tanto, el anuncio era cien porciento oficial.

El vitoreo masivo de los adolescentes no se hizo esperar.

—Será mejor que busquemos a Fran —dijo la castaña.

Sus amigos asintieron ante la propuesta, sin preguntar nada con respecto a su interés por la Rana de Varia. Las razones de Tsuna eran simples: necesitaba que Fran le enviara un mensaje a Alice a través de una ilusión (a falta del número telefónico de la pelinegra) para informarle que posiblemente estarían perdiendo el tiempo por allí. Era seguro que la Rana no se quedaría quieta, sus Guardianes tampoco; y los del Comité Disciplinario no se largarían temprano a casa a pesar de tener el día libre, probablemente. Además, Alice dejó en claro que no deseaba que nadie las vinculara de ninguna forma posible. Ir a buscarla por su cuenta no era una opción.

**…**

El Guardián de la Tormenta de Varia observaba con disimulado enojo al Guardián del Trueno Vongola. La maldita cosa con afro y traje de vaca se encontraba cómodamente acurrucado en los brazos de la estúpida Rana, lo cual no le caía en gracia por varias razones. Para empezar, Belphegor se preguntaba cuando pasaron de ser _"The Prince and Frog"_ a _"The Prince and Frog with Cow"_ y realmente se encontraba indignado por ello. No conforme con la indeseada compañía, su _real presencia_ estaba siendo brutalmente ignorada, y por más cuchillos que le arrojara a Fran, no le hacían caso. La peli verde estaba muy ocupada picando con el dedo índice el extraño agujero dimensional, que se suponía era el cabello de Lambo, como para prestarle atención a las apuñaladas de su Sempai.

Todo comenzó exactamente quince minutos atrás, cuando estaba de lo más normal persiguiendo a Fran y usándole de diana como ya tenía por costumbre. Lambo salió de la nada, berreando que alguien le había pateado y se disponía a lanzar granadas a todo lo que tuviera en su camino. Por fortuna o desgracia, Fran se paró al ver a la vaca y a partir de allí la existencia de Belphegor dejó de representar algo para la peli verde. La rana tomó a Lambo en sus brazos, alzándole como si fuera _Simba_; le miró un largo rato, produciendo el extraño efecto del silencio en el chico vaca, y antes de siquiera notarlo, con una simple y estúpida broma de "tengo tu nariz y se la venderé a _Mandy_", la joven había hecho reír al niño.

Desde entonces, Fran no soltaba al Bovino. Y el mocoso no se veía para nada incomodo. Incluso tenía el descaro de burlarse de los pocos estudiantes que miraban al trío pasar y lo veían con envidia.

Eventualmente, Fran se percató de la 'mirada' del Guardián de la Tormenta dirigida al Guardián del Trueno Vongola, que usaba sus pechos de almohadas. Y como siempre, tuvo que hacer un comentario al respecto:

—¿Quiere tocarlos? —Dijo repentinamente. Tanto, que incluso Belphegor tardó en analizar la bizarra pregunta y por mero reflejo su rostro adquirió una rara expresión. Duró alrededor de 4 segundos en ese estado.

—No seas idiota —contestó, extrañamente sin añadir algún "un Príncipe no…" o una de sus estúpidas risas que solía usar para contestarle.

El rubio se aseguró esta vez de 'mirar' al frente, porque estaba seguro de que si veía a la estúpida vaca cometería homicidio en publico. Actualmente habían demasiados estudiantes movilizándose hacia la salida, luego del anuncio del Director. Belphegor no era tan idiota como para creer que nadie se percataría de que "el guapo estudiante transferido" estaba cometiendo un homicidio; el hecho de que estuviesen también dirigiéndose a la salida aumentaba potencialmente a los testigos.

—Ne, Sempai —Fran le dirigió la palabra al rubio, deteniendo finalmente su andar y nuevamente prestando atención a su existencia—. ¿Está acosándome en lugar de hacer su trabajo?

Belphegor emitió su típica risa.

—Una plebeya como tú, no lo entendería —se limitó a contestar.

Y posiblemente las palabras de Belphegor fueran ciertas. Aunque siendo sinceros, ni siquiera Varia (bueno, tal vez Lussuria lo haría) se creería el único descubrimiento interesante que el Príncipe había hecho de la loca que su Jefe quería de Guardiana: siempre, o casi siempre, que estuviesen cerca de la Rana o la Vongola, la pelinegra estaría observándoles desde lejos.

Bel dio por acertada su teoría cuando Fran continuó caminando, y entonces él volteó. Observándolo desde el segundo piso del edificio principal estaba Alice, vigilándolo.

—¡Al fin llegan!

Príncipe y Rana giraron la cabeza exactamente cuarenta y cinco grados, topándose con la Décima Generación (Vongola y Shimon), aparentemente esperándoles.

Tsuna fue la primera que se acercó a ambos; sin embargo, casi de inmediato la castaña se percató de Lambo. Dios, los Guardianes y Shimon se sintieron extrañados al ver al niño vaca tan dócil y calmado, siendo "Lambo" y "calmo" acérrimos antónimos. ¿Tendría fiebre, acaso? Tsuna veía al niño bastante rojo, y no recordaba jamás haber visto al crio sonrojado.

Se hundió de hombros al final. No necesitaba más drama del que ya tenía encima, y si Dios quería apiadarse de su existencia, la castaña no iba a refutar.

La corriente de estudiantes circulaba alrededor de ellos, como si Tsuna, Fran, Vongola y Shimon fueran parte de un espacio que estaba prohibido a tocar. El grupo era blanco de miradas mal disimuladas; sin embargo, con una mirada agria de Gokudera la gente comenzó a dispersarse rápidamente. Fue como si les acabaran de notificar que soltarían una bomba nuclear en ese lugar.

Ignorando completamente la atmosfera, Fran preguntó:

—¿Oe, me estaban esperando?

—Algo así —admitió Tsuna, dejando de mirar a la Vaca para concentrarse en la peli verde.

Fran elevó ligeramente una de sus cejas, no sabiendo como tomar esa respuesta. Optó por ignorarla.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —señaló, metafóricamente hablando, la presencia de personas que consideró sospechosas. Frente a la entrada de la escuela reposaba un excesivamente llamativo y flamante Ferrari. Por supuesto, Fran se re refería a las personas que estaban a bordo de dicho vehículo.

—¿Eh?

Tsuna volteó, obviamente no sabiendo de qué estaba hablando. Entonces vio el Ferrari.

—¡¿Dino?! —Chilló lo más bajo que pudo. Todo un logro considerando la habilidad inhumana de Sawada para romper tímpanos con gritos femeninos.

Y no sólo era Dino, también estaban Lal Mirch, Basilicum, Iemitsu Sawada y una chica pelirroja que ninguno de los presentes había visto antes. Los Guardianes de Vongola reconocieron de inmediato a la mayoría de los ocupantes del auto. Por su parte, Shimon sólo les conocía por nombre y rango dentro de la mafia.

—¿Y ellos? —Enma preguntó, luego de ser golpeado por Julie en la espalda.

—Son… eh, ¿buenos amigos? —Contestó Yamamoto, no muy seguro de haber usado el término correcto. Pero ¿Qué más daba?

Para la Décima Generación la multitud dejó de existir en ese momento, lo mismo pasó para los ocupantes del auto. Sólo podían quedarse allí, esperando alguna reacción de parte de los recién llegados.

Lal fue la primera en salir de su estupor.

—¿Esa es forma de saludar?

¿Eso era algún tipo de broma? Mejor pregunta: ¿Lal Mirch sabía hacer bromas? ¿No se supone que algo así debía ser el indicio del Apocalipsis?

—Estúpidos Mayas y sus predicciones randoms —maldijo Gokudera.

Bueno, si el mundo aún no se había acabado significaba que esa no era Lal y probablemente era un clon. Llámenlo estupidez colectiva, pero era razonable para todo aquel que había soportado el carácter temperamental de Lal y logrado sobrevivir.

La pelirroja, que iba en el asiento de atrás con Iemitsu, sonrió burlonamente.

—Parece que alguien está de humor ¿Te tomaste tu All Bran~? —Canturreó. El tono en si era una burla a leguas.

No supieron si catalogarla de insolente o de estúpidamente valiente, porque nadie le hablaba así a un Arcobaleno (bueno, ex Arcobaleno) y salía ileso. Por supuesto que la Décima Generación se esforzó en fingir demencia como si fueran sordos de toda la vida; si algún trasero ha de salir pateado, preferían evitar que fueran los suyos.

Sin embargo, contrario a las expectativas de todos, no hubo violencia física desmedida en un ataque _Tsun-Tsun_ por parte de la ex Arcobaleno defectuosa. Lal simplemente chasqueó la lengua y giró el rostro, fulminando con la mirada a la desconocida.

Su mirada profesaba una amenaza que sonaba bastante dolorosa.

—Cierra la boca o practicaré taxidermia contigo.

Sí, algo como eso.

Al menos con esa amenaza la duda de la Décima Generación quedaba resuelta: Definitivamente era Lal.

—¡Tsuna!

Ignorando completamente la escena dentro de su auto, Dino salió de un salto. Sorprendentemente sin tropezarse.

—¡Tsuna!

Lastima que Iemitsu no tuvo tanta suerte.

Al darse cuenta de que _nadie_ se había preocupado por el hombre de mediana edad cuya cara estaba estampada en el suelo, Lal desvió su vista hasta Basilicum: el chico tenía la boca abierta en una casi perfecta "O" y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Con razón no se había escuchado ningún "¡Iemitsu-dono!", Basil estaba perdido en el mar de hormonas que estuvieron dopadas los últimos tres años.

—Cierra la boca o te entrarán las moscas.

El chico obedeció bastante avergonzado. Por suerte nadie aparte de Lal y la pelirroja se dieron cuenta de su estado, aunque cabe destacar que eso no le ponía nada tranquilo.

Mientras tanto, Fran observaba indiferente como Dino estrangulaba a Tsuna como si fuera una Boa. No se escuchaba nada aparte de un parloteo incesante "¡Eres adorable!" ó "no cambiaste mucho" con el infaltable "¡Suelta a Juuhime, maldito Potro!" de Gokudera como fondo.

Mirando detenidamente la escena, Fran llegó a una interesante conclusión.

—Luce como un pervertido —sentenció con la vista fija en Dino.

—¿Qué clase de comparación es esa? —Refutó el criticado.

—Esa devoción que tiene hacia la Vongola —Fran siguió hablando, ignorando por completo a Dino—, es sospechosa.

—¡No lo es! —Dino trataba inútilmente de defenderse, pero él no sabía que discutir con la Rana era tiempo perdido.

Los Cristianos y los Científicos harían la paz entre ellos antes de que alguien si quiera pudiese llegar a entablar una conversación entera con Fran.

Tsuna suspiró. No sabía cómo sentirse en ese preciso momento, en el instante en que Dino le abrazó se sintió tan niña que quiso golpearse y gritar como histérica cuando pensó que su autoproclamado hermano era atractivo.

Joder, quería volver a ser él. Ya.

Citando la frase celebre de _Crona Makenshi_, dijo:

—No sé lidiar con esto.

Sólo faltaba que Reborn o Hibari se aparecieran para poner peor las cosas. Un escalofrió le recorrió entera al imaginarse esa posibilidad. Así que sólo por precaución se dignó a mirar alrededor ¿A dónde habían ido todos los estudiantes? Hace menos de cinco minutos habían cerca de doscientos aglomerados y ahora con suerte habían diez.

—Herbívoros.

_—"¿Es que acaso predigo el futuro o me conozco esto tan bien que mi subconsciente me lo advierte pero soy idiota y no me doy cuenta?"_ —Pensó Tsuna, observando con terror al aparentemente recién aparecido Hibari Kyoya.

—Por agruparse en mi escuela, obstruir el paso y evitar que las grandes masas se despejen rápidamente, los morderé hasta la muerte.

Lal y Reborn (¿De dónde…? Bah, es Reborn) se pusieron a contar mentalmente cuantos moretones en total tendrían los mocosos desafortunados. Hibari alzó sus tonfas, y el resto simplemente cerró los ojos sabiendo de antemano que era tarde para echarse a correr.

Y entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, la pelirroja que estaba en el auto habló:

—¿Podrías dejar tus sesiones de sadomasoquismo para más tarde, Alondra-kun~?

Sorprendentemente, Hibari detuvo las tonfas.

Pero el aura asesina del Prefecto se elevó hasta el infinito.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

_**Mandy**__**: ¿"Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy", les suena? xD como Mandy no tiene nariz, pues se me ocurrió.**_

**He aquí la continuación. Me tardé. ¿Razones? Bueno, quería hacer un cap largo pero el cerebro no me daba y por eso me tardé 2 semanas. ¿Ya ven porque hago los caps cortos? xD**

**Anyway, espero les gustara. Eso sí, les advierto que las cosas se van a poner más fumadas a partir de ahora: habrá Crack de lo lindo, incoherencias, locuras al dos por uno. Y esto es restándole el caos que habrá cuando Mukuro haga aparición. Oh, yeah. No me he olvidado de la piña, pero quiero tener una trama buena para que cuando Mukuro aparezca poder hacerles reír de lo lindo.**

**¿Qué pasó con Lambo? Pues creo que algunos podrían sospecharlo y otros no, pero aclararé eso en el siguiente cap de seguro. ¿Quién es la pelirroja? Bueno, creo que de las viejas lectoras como 2 son las únicas que pueden identificarla rapidísimo. Su aparición original era más divertida, pero me reservaré el Evento donde ella apareció en la primera versión del fic para más adelante (ya les había advertido de cambios en el guion) xD**

**Eeen fin, nos vemos luego.**

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. Contribuyen con mi inspiración.**

**Sayo.**


	17. Su nombre es Vincent

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Su nombre es… ¿Vincent?**_

_**...**_

Hibari se apreciaba más irritado que de costumbre. Vale, él no era el Señor Alegría, y también era cierto que solía irritarse por casi cualquier cosa, pero el enojo que mostraba no era normal. Sí, tenía buenas razones para enojarse, pero ¿Cuándo le había importado antes lo que la gente dijera de él? Usualmente al pelinegro le bastaba con darle una paliza a quien se atreviese a mancillar su nombre o el de Namimori y problema resuelto, pero Tsuna presentía que el problema no venía precisamente del comentario burlesco de la pelirroja con respecto a los fetiches de Hibari. Su intuición así se lo indicaba.

Su intuición femenina.

Temida, respetada, y maldita intuición femenina. Tsuna se había olvidado de que ahora poseía esa cualidad aterradora de las mujeres.

Ahora podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que las mujeres no eran brujas, sólo _demasiado_ detallistas.

Mientras tanto, el resto abrió los ojos al no sentir ninguna tonfa estampándose contra sus rostros. La escena que se encontraron no era nada nuevo, pero sí era algo ligeramente diferente de lo usual. Concentraron las miradas en Hibari y la Pelirroja: Hibari no dejaba de mirarla como si deseara estrangularla y ella no dejaba de sonreír burlonamente, tentando al instinto homicida del pelinegro.

—Las fotos duran más, Pájaro-borracho-chan —ella sonrió.

La boca de los estudiantes de Namimori Chuu se abrió por completo. ¿Qué tan suicida era esa chica para atreverse a llamar así a Hibari Kyoya?

El rostro de Dino se puso azul repentinamente, casi como si con ese comentario acabara de recordar la existencia de esa chica. Lo cual era completamente cierto. Por su parte, Lal se veía con una expresión de indiferencia al igual que Reborn. Iemitsu suspiró con cierta resignación. Y Basil sólo miraba el tapizado del auto como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo, probablemente intentando desapercibido; casi parecía una victima de bullyng evitando a su acosador.

Un silencio muy incomodo se hizo presente.

O por lo menos, lo hizo hasta que Hibird apareció para salvar el día.

—Problemas, problemas —canturreó.

Había que reconocer que el pájaro acababa de salvarles el trasero, porque tan pronto apareció Hibari se fue.

—… ¿Alguien más piensa que eso fue terriblemente incomodo? —Enma murmuró.

—_Al extremo_ —Ryohei contestó por todos.

Iemitsu carraspeó.

—Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar —dijo.

Tsuna masajeó sus sienes, anticipando un dolor de cabeza a corto plazo, y suspiró.

Mirando a Iemitsu, dijo:

—Aunque me gustaría echarte a patadas de la Ciudad, me encantaría saber qué está pasando aquí. Sin embargo, ¿podríamos hablar en otra parte? —Pidió diplomáticamente la ahora Décima Vongola.

Todos asintieron mecánicamente.

…

Dado que no todos entraban en el auto de Dino, éste sugirió que se reunieran en el hotel donde se hospedaba. Luego de una hora viajando en autobús, llegaron al sitio acordado; Romario los recibió y dirigió hasta la Suite donde el Capo Cavallone se hospedaba. Dentro se encontraban ya Lal, Reborn, Iemitsu, Basilicum, la Pelirroja y el propio Dino. El hombre se retiró luego de hacerles pasar, murmurando algo de estar drogado por estar viendo a Tsunayoshi-san haciendo cosplay de niña.

—¿Él no lo sabe todavía? —La castaña alzó la ceja mientras interrogaba al rubio, el cual intentaba no tirársele encima y asfixiarla con abrazos.

Era. Tan. Adorable.

Luego de que Reborn le diese un martillazo, el Cavallone contestó:

—Lo sabe, pero aún está… digiriéndolo.

_Cosas de la mediana edad_.

Tsuna se hundió de hombros.

—¿Quién es ella?¿Por qué CEDEF está aquí? ¿Dónde están Orégano y Tumeric? ¿Y por qué estas azul, Dino? —Tuvo que parar para tomar un poco de aire.

La pelirroja tomó eso como su señal para hablar, ya se había tardado en presentarse de todas formas. Se levantó de un salto, dejando apreciar mejor su apariencia para aquellos ojos que no habían reparado demasiado en ella.

Más o menos de la estatura y complexión física de Chrome. Su piel era ligeramente similar a la de Tsunayoshi, aunque ligeramente más pálida. De ojos rojos como la sangre, grandes e infantiles; se notaban muy expresivos, pero también tenían cierto brillo malicioso y audaz. El cabello era ligeramente corto: con un flequillo salvaje y desordenado enmarcando su rostro, liso, cuyo único arreglo era una pequeña trenza que caía tras su nuca y se asomaba por el hombro izquierdo. Vestía de negro y rojo: pantalones cortos, blusa manga corta con ligero escote en "V" y cabello de un rojo, botas con tacón de cinco centímetros y un largo abrigo con piel artificial en las áreas de las mangas, el borde y la capucha, todas las prendas eran color negro; una camisa de manga larga debajo de la blusa y un cinturón con hebilla plateada, estos eran de color rojo.

Realizando una ligera reverencia al estilo Occidental con la sonrisa digna de un zorro, se presentó:

—Vincent Auditore es mi nombre, la información es mi negocio.

Tsuna parpadeó.

Ignorando el hecho de que tenía nombre de _chico_, el apellido era definitivamente el rasgo más estrafalario de la pelirroja. Es decir, ¿Auditore?

Al parecer alguien jugó demasiado _Assassin´s Creed._ Eso, o esta chica era Fan de _Ezio Auditore_. Aunque la castaña no podía culparla de eso ultimo.

—De acuerdo… por favor, ahora dilo en _Tsuna-ismo_ —Yamamoto rió, avergonzado.

Ryohei asintió, apoyándolo.

—"_¡¿Tsuna-qué?!"_ —Pensó la castaña alarmada.

Observó al resto. Nada. Ninguna reacción. ¿No deberían estar los demás igual de alterados? o ¿Acaso Tsuna era la única que desconocía el hecho de que existía una religión con su nombre?

—Es informante —habló Reborn, ignorando como es habitual la expresión consternada de su estudiante.

Vincent alzó el índice y añadió:

—Informante, filántropa, futuro Dios, reemplazo de la Wikipedia y posible hija perdida de Reborn. Para más información visiten _www. no-te-interesa __.com._

'_Y posible hija perdida de Reborn'._

Esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en las cabezas de todos. Con excepción de Dino, CEDEF y el propio Reborn, todos lucían una expresión de trauma total.

_Posible hija perdida._

_Posible hija de Reborn._

_Posible hija perdida de Reborn._

_Hija._

_Reborn._

El cerebro de la Décima Generación hizo _crack_.

—Que placentero resulta sonido de la cordura quebrantándose, otra vez —comentó Fran.

Vincent sonrió con diversión al ver los rostros de estupefacción de la Décima Generación de ambas mafias.

Sin darles tiempo de recuperarse, dijo:

—Resolviendo tus incógnitas restantes: los miembros aquí presentes del CEDEF estaremos aquí por un tiempo, más o menos hasta que se resuelva su pequeño… _problemita,_ Fran y Tsu-chan. El resto del CEDEF tiene cosas que hacer, y se ha pedido la mayor discreción posible en éste asunto. Y el Pony se encuentra azul porque revelé el fetiche sadomasoquista de su compañero pervertido.

—¡Vincent! —Chilló el rubio con un tic en el ojo.

Ignorando descaradamente aquel reclamo, la pelirroja continuó hablando con falsa inocencia:

—¿No es curioso? Maestro y aprendiz. Látigo y esposas —sonrió burlona—. Oe, Dino ¿Quién es el _Seme_? ¿O acaso se turnan?

El Capo de la Famiglia Cavallone estampó repetidas veces su cabeza contra la pared, como si eso pudiera sacar aquellas palabras de su cerebro.

Tsuna no supo por qué, pero aquello fue lo menos traumante que escuchó desde que se volvió una chica.

—"_Si me estoy volviendo Shipper o Fujoshi me suicidaré con mi Ultima Voluntad. Lo juro" —_anotó.

—Espera —reaccionó Gokudera, luego de haber superado la segunda ola de trauma—, ¿de Dónde conoces al bastardo y al Pony?

—¡No me digas 'Pony'!

Gokudera (y Dino) fueron brutalmente ignorados.

—Fueron juntos a la escuela. Es todo lo que necesitan y van saber —intercedió el ex Arcobaleno del Sol, dando a entender con la mirada que al próximo que preguntara lo volvería un colador.

Vincent bufó.

Estúpido Reborn.

—_Wait_…

… _Cargando…_

… _Conectando al raciocinio de Gokudera Hayato…_

_Proceso finalizado. Ya puede gritar histéricamente._

—¡¿Eso significa que ésta bruja tiene como 35 años al igual que el Potro?!

Con eso, Dino terminó de quebrarse.

—¡TENGO VEINTIDÓS, HAYATO!

…

_**Continuará**_

…

* * *

**Omake:** _El diablo con falda._

* * *

Dino se encontraba particularmente aliviado de que los Guardianes de Tsuna se marcharan a sus respectivos hogares. No habían hecho nada aparte de ponerse al día. Pero aunque la Décima Generación no lo notara, aquella información fue bastante útil para los de sangre Italiana.

Iemitsu fue el primero en largarse, no sólo porque Tsuna lo pateó cada vez que intentó acercársele y negó ser su hija alrededor de 357 veces, sino porque al escuchar "Varia se está hospedando en casa" se alteró tanto que por poco sale por la ventana. Vincent fue la segunda en despedirse, alegando tener 'cosas' que hacer. Lal fue la tercera, llevándose consigo (y a rastras) a un nervioso Basil. Los Guardianes también se retiraron, a regañadientes, porque se había hecho tarde y aún tenían que hacer los jodidos deberes de la escuela. Shimon se fue alegando como extra el hecho de que Adelheid los mataría si no estaban en casa para cenar. Belphegor se largó porque ya no tenía caso quedarse allí. Y Reborn también se fue, aunque como era de esperarse no dio razones a ninguno.

Eso dejó sólo a Tsuna, Fran y Dino en la habitación.

—Así que… se están quedando en casa de Hibari —murmuró el Potro.

En efecto, una vez solos, Tsuna le contó a Dino las partes que habían sido omitidas al resto por el simple hecho de que Dino era técnicamente el más cercano a Hibari. Aunque para frustración de Tsuna y Fran, él admitió que no sabía si quiera que Hibari tenía una hermana hasta que Reborn le informó de aquello hace un par de días atrás.

—¿Qué tipo de chica es la hermana de Kyoya?

—Es la embajadora de buena voluntad del reino del dolor —Fran respondió casi inmediatamente.

De alguna manera, Tsuna no pudo negar aquello. Lo sentía como verdad.

Luego de aquella simple respuesta, Dino dio por terminada la charla y se ofreció a llevar a ambas a casa de los Hibari. Ambas aceptaron, ya era bastante tarde como para irse por si mismas.

…

Habiendo dejado a su _hermanita_ en casa de Hibari (luego de anotar la dirección de éste para venir a fastidiar más tarde, por supuesto) el Capo Cavallone se dedicó a regresar tranquilamente al hotel. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías ya que eran alrededor de las diez, sin mencionar que la zona se veía relativamente tranquila. Dado que era peligroso manejar sin Romario o alguien de su Famiglia cerca de él para evitar sus desmadres monumentales, Dino se obligó a si mismo a aparcar el auto mientras se daba el lujo de perderse un poco en sus pensamientos.

La verdad era que desde que Reborn le informó sobre la pariente de su Aprendiz, Dino de inmediato se puso a investigar; por supuesto que todo lo que averiguara iría a parar a manos del ex Arcobaleno, pero no le importó demasiado ser usado en aquella ocasión. Las pocas veces que el rubio preguntó por la familia de Hibari durante su entrenamiento/distracción-para-que-no-notase-como- Namimori-Chuu-era-destruida-en-la-Batalla-de-los-A nillos, Kyoya siempre había contestado de manera escueta: "No tengo algo como eso". Y si algo había descubierto el Cavallone era que Hibari no solía mentir en lo absoluto, hasta parecía que disfrutaba de alguna sádica forma el ser alguien terriblemente honesto. Pero resulta que sí tenía una familia. Lo extraño es que Kyoya no parecía estar mintiendo en ninguna de las ocasiones que se dignó a contestarle.

O Hibari era excelente mentiroso, ó realmente sentía que su hermana no era parte de su familia para haber dicho algo así.

Tan perdido estaba analizando aquello que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se deslizó atrás de él.

—No te muevas —le indicaron en casi un susurro.

—¡…!

El rubio ahogo un grito al sentir una fina cuchilla metálica peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

—Ah, me corrijo. Puedes moverte si quieres, pero sería peligroso considerando la situación en la que te encuentras.

El rubio fue capaz de reconocer a su atacante al mirar en el espejo retrovisor. Y la verdad ha de decirse, casi sufre un infarto al ver lo que bien podría ser la versión femenina de Hibari Kyoya.

Habría que ser demasiado idiota para no darse cuenta de que esa era la famosa hermana del Prefecto del Terror.

Dino estaba sentado, como un estúpido, con la boca abierta; congelado y temblando de miedo al mismo tiempo. No del arma en si. Pero de la mirada de ella, fría, y carente de algún tipo de inseguridad o miedo.

La pelinegra se tomó la libertad de presionar un poco más el arma contra la garganta del rubio. Su expresión facial no había variado, sólo mostraba indiferencia.

Dino empezó a sudar frio.

Ella iba en serio.

—Tu curiosidad es como una alimaña, cavando persistentemente en los secretos de las personas. Es muy irritante —dijo ella.

No fue necesario preguntar a qué se estaba refiriendo. Ella obviamente sabía, de alguna forma, que él había intentado husmear en su vida. Hacerse el tonto era, por obviedad, la peor opción de todas las que podía efectuar. Por lo tanto, Dino cerró la boca.

La situación era realmente absurda.

En tan solo un instante, Dino había sido acorralado completamente.

Resultaba difícil creer que tal escena estuviese sucediendo en una simple esquina, en plena vía publica.

—No lo repetiré, así que procura escucharme atentamente, _Pony_ —dijo Alice seriamente—. No investigues sobre mí, mi familia, mis padres, o Kyoya. La próxima vez que lo intentes, una Sai perforándote la tráquea es el mínimo peligro que vas a correr.

Dino se estremeció ante la confesión de lo que _realmente_ iba a pasarle.

Esta chica era extremadamente peligrosa.

—Te dejaré libre esta vez. Si quieres estar revoloteando libremente por aquí, ya sabes qué hacer.

La Sai fue rápidamente retirada de las cercanias del Capo, que naturalmente se estremeció al sentir el frio de la hoja perteneciente al arma deslizarse casi tortuosamente por su yugular.

—Nos vemos, _Pony._

Por segunda vez en el día, Dino se quedó petrificado como un estúpido, viéndola marcharse pacíficamente a través del espejo retrovisor.

Ahora más que nunca el Capo quería saber lo que ocultaban Hibari y su hermana.

* * *

_**Omake End**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Lo sé. Lo sé. Capitulo de relleno, pero era necesario para presentar a Vincent. De paso por lo menos resolví algunas incógnitas. Ahora, no puse nada sobre Lambo en este cap, pero bueno, decidí dejarlo para algunos caps más adelante.**

**En cuanto al Omake, Dino recibió lo que merecía por curioso y descuidado. (?) Anyway. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¡Quiero opiniones gente! **

**Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, me hicieron muy feliz. Y ya ven, cuando me hacen feliz actualizo. Ya saben qué hacer si quieren continuación rápido –chantaje(?)-.**

**Ahora me voy, pero volveré. :'D**

**Si les gustó, por favor comenten.**

**Sayo.**


	18. Hortensias

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Hortensias.**_

_**...**_

Tsuna se levantó pidiéndole fuerzas al _Cosmos_. Presentía que con Dino, CEDEF, Iemitsu y la tal Vincent aquí, lo necesitaría. Fran abrió los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, saludándole con ese conocido tono monótono al que empezaba acostumbrarse. Al incorporarse totalmente notó que, como siempre, Alice no estaba presente, pero los uniformes estaban arreglados y doblados en la mesa de centro. La castaña y la peli verde se cambiaron sin decir nada, agradeciendo mentalmente que sólo faltaran dos semanas y media para las vacaciones de verano.

Se dirigieron a la cocina como habitualmente hacían, siempre reteniendo el impulso de curiosear los alrededores para no ser _golpeadas hasta la muerte._ Tenían suerte de que Alice no las mató ayer, especialmente por la hora que llegaron; desafiar a la poca indulgencia que parecían generar en la Hibari menor era algo que no formaba parte de sus planes.

Fran deslizó la puerta de acceso a la cocina, y Tsuna saludó. Esa era la rutina. Normalmente Alice respondía, escuetamente, pero respondía. Hoy nadie contestó. Entonces ambas, curiosas, se adentraron pensando tal vez que estaba ocupada. Sin embargo, no había nadie a pesar de que el desayuno se encontraba servido. Tsuna observó la mesa, dándose cuenta de que había un plato extra y que éste se encontraba vacío; la castaña más o menos entendía lo que pasó con esa pista.

—¿El pervertido mordedor estuvo aquí?

Al parecer, Fran también ató los cabos, y no era de extrañarse. Aún llevando lo que ellas tenían quedándose allí se aprendían ciertas reglas tacitas en esa casa. Una de esas reglas era que: nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, jamás, verás comiendo juntos a Hibari Alice y Hibari Kyoya. A pesar de ser hermanos, aquel par se evitaba como si tuvieran la peste; y cuando no huían uno del otro, entonces peleaban como perro y gato.

La castaña frunció el ceño. Esa relación era demasiado problemática y complicada como para entenderla, pero sentía que debía intentar entenderla por lo menos un poco.

Fran se sentó y empezó a degustar su desayuno sin acotar nada más.

—¿No debemos esperar a Alice-san? —inquirió Tsuna, tratando de recriminar sutilmente a la Rana. Vale, quizá era demasiada sutileza, pero ella no podía ser agresiva con nadie sin un motivo de vida o muerte de por medio.

La peli verde siguió comiendo, ignorándole adrede.

Al final, Tsuna suspiró y se hundió de hombros. Fran hacía lo que quería, siempre, lo sabía de memoria. Sería así ahora y en diez años también, y probablemente veinte años después también seguiría siendo así; por lo tanto no tenía caso intentar corregir su manera de ser, ya estaba escrito que no cambiaria.

Y así como Fran no cambiaría a pesar de ser ahora una mujer, Tsuna tampoco. Por eso la peli verde no se sorprendió cuando vio salir a la Décima Vongola, alegando que buscaría a la hermana del Prefecto del terror por que estaba preocupada.

…

—"_¿Qué tan idiota puedo ser?"_ —pensó la castaña luego de adentrarse en los pasillos de la casona Hibari, sola. A pesar de que la castaña sólo deseaba encontrar a uno de los dueños de la casa, esta era una evidente violación a la regla de no husmear. Tan evidente que se casi parecía estar escrita con luces de neón.

Tragó, pensando en los muchos métodos de tortura de los cuales probablemente sería victima si era atrapada en medio del pasillo.

—Debí haberme quedado con Fran —murmuró, pálida a causa del espanto proporcionado por sus propias fantasías.

Sin embargo, a estas alturas el punto de retorno era inexistente. No porque no pudiera arrepentirse, sino por que en algún momento se había perdido, cosa que no era extraña ya que sólo se sabía el camino de ida al comedor, al baño y a la habitación de Alice.

Fran posiblemente había tenido en cuenta bien su situación y las consecuencias cuando decidió quedarse a comer en lugar de ir a explorar con el pretexto de encontrar a la hermana de su Guardián de la Nube.

Ahora, definitivamente, Tsuna se sentía estúpida.

Vagó alrededor de diez minutos, maldiciéndose completamente cuando su reloj interno (mejor conocido como estomago) le indicó que la nueva hora del desayuno había pasado. Ahora definitivamente estaba metida en problemas. Si no lograba que su trasero apareciera mágicamente en la cocina en veinte minutos, antes de que el reloj diera la hora en que el trío suele ir a Namimori Chuu, terminaría de estar jodida.

Pasillos interminables con puertas idénticas en ambos lados era lo único que podía vislumbrar. Ya no importaba el que Tsuna supiera llegar a los únicos tres puntos, en toda la casa, conocidos para ella, porque no podía ubicarse desde aquí. Maldiciendo su propia estupidez, por quién sabe cuanta vez, recurrió a la última salida (y probablemente lo que terminaría de decidir su sentencia): abrir puertas al azar. Se topó con lo que le parecieron tres almacenes, pues todos contenían mobiliario antiguo, empolvado y varias cajas de diversos tamaños, en el mismo estado; una habitación limpia y organizada que hizo a Tsuna espantarse al pensar en la obvia posibilidad de que se tratarse de la habitación de Kyoya, y cerró la puerta sin fijarse en nada más; y la ultima puerta que abrió, le llevó hasta el jardín. Pero no al jardín que el conocía. No el jardín en el que Varia y sus Guardianes conocieron a la hermana de Hibari.

Se trataba del extenso jardín trasero, aquel que se perdía y conectaba ceremoniosamente con el bosque del Templo Namimori.

Tsuna parpadeó alrededor de seis veces. Esta era la primera vez que veía aquel lugar, por lo que su sorpresa no era nada inesperado, especialmente por lo hermosa e impactante que era la vista. Había muchas flores hermosas, ceremoniosamente colocadas por el amplio espacio, de tenues y serenos colores hasta armoniosos y vivos. Todo iluminado por la tenue luz solar que apenas empezaba a abrirse paso por el cielo, actualmente de color ligeramente rosáceo.

Pero hubo un peculiar detalle que llamó su atención. Más específicamente, una flor.

—Hortensias —reconoció vagamente.

Miles, millones, _demasiadas,_ Hortensias. Los arbustos de Hortensias eran las estrellas del patio trasero, formaban un pasillo desde la entrada a la casona (por donde Tsuna había salido) que continuaba hasta la entrada del bosque del Templo; después, un mar de Hortensias se vislumbraba entre los frondosos arboles de diversos tamaños.

Cuando afinó más la vista Tsuna notó, entonces, que había encontrado accidentalmente lo que había ido a buscar: acunada bajo uno de ellos, rodeada de un par de arbustos de Hortensias azul cielo, se encontraba Alice. Ella parecía estar mordiendo esa hoja como si fuera simplemente ensalada, lo cual le resultó extraño.

Pero luego su mirada amatista atrapó la mirada acaramelada de la castaña, y Tsuna se dio por muerta.

…

¿Cómo logró escapar viva y sólo con una advertencia? Tsuna no lo sabía, y Fran no dejaba de preguntarle cuanta suerte se estaba gastando; a este paso cuando fuera jefe de Vongola le matarían pasado el primer minuto en el poder.

—Da igual —se dijo en un susurro, el punto es que no la habían matado y Alice aparentemente no estaba furiosa. Indiscutiblemente se debía a Tsuna era mala mentirosa y su argumento de ir a buscarla por estúpida preocupación de alguna manera convenció a la Hibari, no existía otra razón valida.

Se estiró en su pupitre, dejando el tema en segundo plano; Fran se había dormido en su asiento minutos después de que la castaña dejara de responderle a sus preguntas. No había nadie en el aula aparte de ellas. Con toda la tardanza que tuvieron, extrañamente todavía lograron llegar muy temprano; Tsuna no se esperaba a nadie por la siguiente media hora, o tal vez por los próximos quince minutos. Sus amigos no deberían tardar en aparecerse.

Mientras esperaba, algo vino a su memoria. Un detalle curioso. La castaña sacó del bolsillo de su falda una hoja de considerable tamaño, una hoja de Hortensia, más específicamente: la hoja que Alice tenía en manos hace unas pocas horas. Vagamente recordó como fue que llegó a sus manos: Alice la dejó caer en el momento en el que Tsuna le explicó atropelladamente cómo acabó en el jardín trasero, luego se precipitó adentro y la castaña recogió la hoja guiada por de curiosidad.

¿Por qué Alice estaba mordiendo eso? O, mejor dicho: intentándolo. La hoja estaba intacta. Al parecer la Vongola le había interrumpido antes de que lo hiciera.

La pregunta volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Tenía algo de especial? ¿Sabía bien? Tsuna tenía una insana curiosidad aflorando, todo por la simple hoja de una flor. Pero era comprensible, algo capaz de atraer la atención de un Hibari era algo digno de estudiarse, en este caso: la hoja. Es por eso que, sin pensarlo demasiado, Tsuna entreabrió los labios y acercó la planta a estos. Iba a morderla. No veía otra forma de responder a su pregunta, o por lo menos sentía que así podría intentar entenderlo; de ninguna manera le preguntaría a Alice el por qué de su acción matutina, su naturaleza cobarde dominaba por sobretodo.

—¡Deja eso, idiota! —escuchó.

Teniendo la hoja a pocos centímetros de sus labios, Tsuna notó un martillo dirigiéndose a ella peligrosamente. Pero fue tarde para evitar el golpe. Soltó la hoja por reflejo.

—Ouch —Tsuna sobó su adolorida muñeca a la par que cerraba los ojos para contener unas pequeñas lagrimas. Reborn le había golpeado fuerte—. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —inquirió.

Para que Reborn le alzara la mano (martillo, en este caso) _en serio_ y le gritase con enfado real, debía de haber hecho algo realmente malo.

Si Fran estaba oyendo, o siquiera despierta, no lo dio a saber porque lo único que se escuchaba era la voz del bebé.

—¡Ibas a comerte una hoja de Hortensia! —gritó el Arcobaleno.

¿Y qué con eso? Tsuna no comprendía. Después de todo, sólo era una hoja.

—¿No debí? —murmuró.

Reborn frunció el ceño. En momentos como este estaba claro que él era más padre de ella que Iemitsu.

—¿A caso quieres terminar tres metros bajo tierra? —preguntó. A la Décima le sonó completamente como una reprimenda.

La castaña parpadeó, sin entender.

—¿A que te refieres, Reborn?

El Hitman entornó los ojos.

—No puedo creer que seas tan idiota —bufó—. Tsuna, las Hortensias son venenosas. Especialmente sus hojas.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**TA-DAH(?) lo sé, lo sé. Casi dos semanas desaparecida. No tengo perdón. Pero es que tenía exámenes y eran MUY importantes D: recen porque pase. Traigo la continuación hoy, que me he librado de exámenes hasta la semana entrante y por ende hay menos presión en mi cabeza, espero gustara.**

**Hortensias… ¿Les suena de caps anteriores? *risa malvada* aún así, no he aclarado nada, pero eso lo hace más divertido… para mí. xD**

**Dato random: las hortensias sí pueden crecer en verano. Es complicado, pero posible.**

**Mis felicitaciones atrasadas para Akemi Evans. Sorry, quería publicar para tu cumpleaños, pero estaba atareadísima u,u y lo único que pude hacer al final fue un fic de FT que surgió cuando intenté des estresarme. Te dedico este cap como compensación. (?)**

**Bien, gente… opiniones, teorías, comentarios kilométricos, se aceptan todos. Y si me señalan errores ortográficos les doy mil likes (?) porque escribí esto sin lentes y es casi un milagro, le agradezco a mi laptop-mierdera porque me conozco sus teclas de memoria. xD**

**Nos vemos en la próxima. :D**


	19. Hortensias II

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

…

_**Hortensias II**_

_**...**_

Tsuna y los demás tuvieron un día de clase relativamente "normal", almorzó a con Kyoko y Kurokawa, y eso fue todo. No hubo reportes de CEDEF ni presencias indeseadas, sólo el típico bullicio a su alrededor al que se acostumbró desde el _incidente. _Fran no hizo comentarios que delataran si estaba enterada o no sobre el suceso con la hoja de Hortensia, y la castaña tampoco le comentó al respecto.

—Finalmente, la profesora de Economía Domestica pidió que les recordara que mañana será el "Día de Obento". Pueden retirarse —comunicaba Nezu-sensei con el típico tono de 'odio mi vida, mi trabajo y mi paga mediocre'. Los chicos veneraron a la profesora, mientras que algunas chicas (Kurokawa, en realidad) se quejaban sobre el por qué era necesario perder dos horas de su vida preparando un Obento para luego regalárselo a un Mono con el fin de pasar el estúpido curso. Todos se retiraron después de eso.

La castaña se daba por enterada de que mañana no correría con la misma suerte y que había desaprovechado su último día "pacifico". Pero, ¿qué ser con conciencia disfruta del día cuando a primera hora de la mañana fue casi testigo de un suicidio?

Su cabeza estuvo ocupada en ello en todo momento, al punto en que sus amigos quedaron preocupados por cada desplante y despiste tenido durante el día. Pero Tsuna no pudo evitarlo. Sencillamente evocar aquel recuerdo le hacía estremecerse y preguntarse: "¿Qué habría pasado si yo no me hubiera perdido esta mañana y llegado al patio trasero?" Era algo no dejaba de rondarle por la mente. Una idea perturbante que no le dejaba en paz.

Alice había intentado suicidarse.

Evidentemente. Tsuna vio claramente a la pelinegra a punto de comer una de esas hojas. Pero, simplemente algo tenía que estar mal en esa imagen. ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían haber empujado a Alice a tomar esa decisión? A su juicio, ella le parecía una chica fuerte, audaz, habilidosa (no cualquiera tiene a Varia persiguiéndole sin intenciones de asesinato de por medio) y era bonita también. Desde un punto de vista normal no había razones para que tuviera motivos de llevar acabo algo así.

En todo el camino se mostró ajena y fingió ignorancia a su mal disimulada mirada de inquisición, tampoco le comentó nada al respecto o le regañó por perderse esta mañana. Tsuna incluso esperó que le amenazaran con _golpearla hasta la muerte_, ¡pero ni eso! La chica simplemente actuó como si aquello jamás hubiese pasado, como si Tsuna nunca le hubiese atrapado o siquiera hubiesen cruzado sus caminos esta mañana.

La castaña supo que ella sólo la estaba evadiendo, porque aquella noche Alice no durmió en su habitación, rompiendo así la rutina habitual establecida desde el _incidente_.

Inquieta como ella sola, Tsuna no pudo pegar un ojo aquella noche. Estaba tan perturbada que incluso tuvo la descabellada idea de discutir el asunto con Fran, ¡Fran! Pero se retractó por completo. Aprendiz de Mukuro o no, remplazo de Viper o no, Varia o no, el francés (ahora francesa) tenía mentalmente 8 años. De ninguna manera iba a colaborar para trastornar más la mente de Fran, si es que era posible.

La Décima Vongola se vio ahogada en un mar de temor irracional.

Entonces recordó el jardín trasero, hermoso pero letal. Aquella parte de la casona Hibari tenía Hortensias por doquier; no importaba donde vieses, siempre había un colorido arbusto de hortensias. Era interesante como su perspectiva había cambiado de la noche a la mañana: antes consideraba las Hortensias hermosas y ahora definitivamente se añadían a su lista de 'cosas que dan miedo'.

Suspiró.

Esa noche, Tsuna utilizó los pocos _megas_ del plan de internet que su teléfono poseía y Googleo desesperadamente, como si fuese una nerd de la botánica: "_Adelfas, Narcisos, Dedaleras, Hortensias, Crisantemos y Azaleas"._ El resultado no hizo nada por apaciguar su paz, al contrario, la perturbó aún más.

Todas esas flores eran venenosas.

Todas esas flores se encontraban en el patio de la casa de Hibari.

Tsuna empezó a experimentar una leve paranoia luego de descubrir eso. 

…

El día siguiente llegó, a regañadientes, para la castaña y la peli verde. Fran notó a la Vongola hecha un completo desastre a primera hora de la mañana, ojerosa y con la expresión propia de quien ha visto a un Zombie salido de _Resident Evil_. Para la Rana de Varia no era desconocido el por qué, mas se hizo completamente la desentendida del asunto, lo único que sabía es que debía permanecer como mera espectadora y no meterse al fuego cruzado en el que Tsuna se acababa de meter. Su instinto de ilusionista-maldita-frutal-rana-manipuladora se lo indicaba de esa manera. Tampoco es que tuviera muy claro lo que estaba pasando, de todas formas. Sólo sabía que la Vongola casi se mató por un descuido el día de ayer, y que de alguna manera eso estaba relacionado con la pelinegra mordedora-san.

Ambas realizaron la típica rutina establecida desde que se hospedaban en la casona Hibari, donde Fran continuaba hospedándose a pesar de que la valla de los hermanos ya estuviese completamente reparada; Fran no era tonta, sabía que hospedarse allí le aseguraba pasar sus 'vacaciones' en mayor parte libre de Varia. Como plus, debía añadir que estar junto a la Vongola era interesante y menos perjudicial que permanecer con el Escuadrón de Asesinato. Además, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Fran sabía que quería permanecer al lado de Tsuna porque eventualmente se toparía a Mukuro-_shishou_, Ken, W.W y el _forever alone_ de Chikusa.

El cabeza de piña no podía estar tanto rato sin joder a la Vongola, Tsuna era demasiado jodible para dejarlo de molestar tan fácilmente.

…

Aquella mañana en particular, Alice tampoco hizo acto de presencia en el comedor. Tsuna se preocupó en demasía, pero Fran no le dejó marcharse a buscar a la pelinegra. La castaña pensó mil y un posibilidades de lo que podría estar haciendo Alice, sola; Tsuna temió que estuviera haciendo algo como lo del día anterior. Afortunadamente, la pelinegra hizo acto de presencia cuando les tocó ir saliendo a la escuela, disipando momentáneamente todos los temores de la Décima Vongola.

Tsuna observó a su _Sempai_ silenciosamente todo el camino; tenía que hablar con ella, no importa como. No podía dejar de lado el tema, no a menos que repentinamente sufriera de amnesia, necesitaba saber el por qué. Pero su objetivo era difícil de conseguir, si no es que imposible, así que debía trazar un plan. Un buen plan. Algo que no fuese a fallar. Y definitivamente tenía que llevarlo acabo antes de que Reborn sospechara y se entrometiera en el asunto. La búsqueda de Giannini no sería eterna, y Tsuna apostaba su mano derecha a que si no encontraba al mecánico, el ex Arcobaleno era capaz de traerse a Spanner a Japón (desde donde sea que esté viviendo ahora) para poner a reparar la puta bazooka; y cuando lo hiciera, Reborn volvería a entrometerse en su vida a cada segundo.

La castaña no era una estratega, ni muy inteligente tampoco, pero al menos sabía (gracias a un año tratando con Lambo) que si Alice la estaba evitando, tendría que jugar sucio para conseguir su objetivo en tan poco tiempo.

Pero antes tenía que sobrevivir al "Día de Obento".

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**XDDDD -revisando los comentarios del cap anterior- casi todos pensaron en Sankarea. ¿Seriusly? No, por favor. Borren esa idea de sus cabezas: ****no hay zombies en esta historia. Alice NO es un zombie. Alice NO como es Rea. No relacionen esto con Sankarea por favor, con lo mucho que me dio asco ese anime.**** Ella solo intentó suicidarse, tal como Tsuna evidenció en este cap.**

**Dato random:**** Adelfas, Narcisos, Dedaleras (Digitalis purpurea), Hortensias (Hydrangea macrophylla), Crisantemos y Azaleas. Todas son flores, muy hermosas debo admitir, pero en VENENOSAS, tanto las hojas como las flores. Otra cosa que tienen en común estas plantas es pueden florecer en Primavera, Verano y Otoño (aunque en el caso de la Hortensia sólo sobrevive en verano si se le cuida bien, y la Dedalera florece de Verano a Otoño nada más). Un dato ciertamente interesante. **

**Dato random 2:**** "Sempai" como tal, no está mal escrito. ¿A qué me refiero? Seguro que algunos/as han visto en varios FF la palabra, y como no, está escrita con "N" en vez de "M". Varias veces he visto a gente llamarse ignorante por eso, pero ya que estamos dando datos randoms… aclaro que Sempai puede escribirse tanto con "N" como "M" y no importará, no se altera el significado. Así que puede escribirse como **_**Sempai**_** o como **_**Senpai. **_**Yo escribo **_**Sempai**_** por las reglas gramaticales que me enseñó mi maestra de primer grado: antes de "B" y "P" va "M". Así que lo escribo automáticamente de esa manera. XD**

**XD Ahora a lo que nos compete.**

**Damas, caballos…(¿?) la aparición de Mukuro y la incorporación de Kyoya a esta historia están más cerca, lo mismo va para Irie y nuestros para nada olvidados Varia. CEDEF, Dino y demás tampoco se me han olvidado, pero ya verán la luz… (?). Por mientras, sigue el descanso del "día de Obento". ¿Quién se quedará con el Obento de Tsuna? ¿Fran dará su Obento o se lo comerá y reprobará la clase? **

**Pueden votar a ver quien se queda con el Obento de Tsuna en la pelea colectiva de chicos. (?)**

**Ah, y habrá otro Omake en el siguiente capitulo. Espérenlo, aunque no les prometo mucho ya que Enma es el protagonista (?) Nah, espérenlo. Se sorprenderán mucho, especialmente con los planes que tengo para el pobre pelirrojo… xD**

**Sayo~~**


End file.
